The Poor Think The Rich Always Win
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: The spirit of his brother haunts him, leading to an uncertain path. But an angel with blue eyes and blonde locks is there to light the way. Who said this angel had to like him? The cold truth is that this angel hates him. In the process of editing! oh joy
1. Prologue

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Rating: T

Summary: Naruto's life is great, just living with his sister Hazel in their broken down farmhouse. Sasuke's life is far from normal being extremely hot and someday owning a company worth millions of dollars. What will happen to make these two meet?

Anime-Naruto!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…at all...not even a teeny little widdle part of it..-sob-

The most wonderfullest prettiest Authoress ever: BeuitifulDisgrace246 (haha really…im just jokin…)

**EDIT: **I feel like editing what I have done before I continue with the story. You might find some small changes, but nothing huge: I promise. Please read and review!!!

_)))0000(((_

_Life was starting up again for yet another day, nothing exciting, nothing interesting happening in anybody's world in the Village Hidden In The Leaves._

_People were going about their own business, letting other people go about theirs, and there was a sense of peace. _

_A boy with golden hair was not fooled however…_

_He heard the demons howl ringing in the air, stinging his heart and suffocating him like an open wound. _

_The air around him swirled, gaining fury and his heart pounded rapidly to the beat. _

_He could feel the breath swelling in his soul, ready to burst. He could feel it. The terrible sinning cloud headed straight for him. _

_Fear bubbled for his only family, his darling sister Hazel._

_Sprinting, running, heart bursting out of his chest. _

_Hoping, waiting, watching, wondering if he wasn't too late._

_It was suddenly completely calm. _

_The calm before the storm…_

_)))0000(((_


	2. Plain And Simple Longing

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeautifulDisgrace246

Authors Note: AH screw waiting for reviews. –sob- ah well…its okay…I'll be perfectly fine…(silence) –bursts out into tears- hehehe just jk! I decided to write this cuz…I just felt like writing more for this fic!!! Yay!!! If you wouldn't mind, since you stopped in to pay me a visit, to please leave a nice little review at my doorstep? Why, thank you so very much!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… just so you don't sue me and make me cry...

In THIS chapter: I'm introducing Sasuke and Naruto...You know, just to make the story move along…HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! I enjoyed writin' it. Hehe.

**EDIT: **I didn't do much to this…but I just felt I needed to anyways. Bah. Enjoy.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_It hit. The roaring wind swept in unnoticed and then suddenly, the earth was split into two halves, partially separating people's worlds. No one could even fathom that it was approaching, until it was there, until it was over with and lives were lost. _

_No one knew…_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sasuke Uchiha's day had started off like it did every day. Opening his eyes to face the day naturally when the sun arose, taking a relaxing shower, throwing on some clothes, and getting on the bus to get to school was his schedule.

Sasuke Uchiha was not the normal highschooler. To start of with, he was the hottest guy in the ENTIRE village. Heck, he was probably the hottest guy for miles and miles away. Raven locks of spiky hair that rested heavenly on his rosy cheeks and soft lips, ivory skin that gave you goose bumps to look at, and a body to drool an ocean over. Yep, that was Sasuke Uchiha.

To make him even more irresistible, he was the richest person in their village too. He lived in a HUMONGOUS mansion in the upper class part of the village.

Everyone expected him to live up to the Uchiha standards, to take over the company when it was his time. They also expected him to marry a beautiful bride and make the way for another generation of Uchihas…..

Sasuke's nickname was "the most eligible bachelor in The Village Hidden In The Leaves" You would think, with a fan club that made up the whole female population in the village, a million beautiful girls walking up to him every minute of his life and confessing their love, and heck, that he was just dang gorgeous, he would have a girlfriend. (Or possibly even a boyfriend…) But no. He hadn't chosen anyone yet.

He was starting to get really tired of all these giggling girls that thought they knew what love was. Sasuke could instantly tell after every confession if it was lust…or love. No one had even come close to truly loving him. They just loved his body.

Sasuke wished that he could know what it felt like to be in love. As far as he could tell, he had not had any feelings that told his heart, "_This is it"_ Everyday of his life he searched for that special person, but to no avail.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Uggh…" moaned an irritated blond boy. Anyone who has ever thought working on a farm is easy is very very VERY sadly mistaken. Currently, this boy with hair that is the exact reflection of the sun is heaving piles of condensed hay a long and strenuous distance.

Sweat dripped into a sticky puddle off of his puffing face. He did not enjoy his work at all, he would rather have a job where he could work with people and make them smile. But instead he was stuck with a job as a stupid friggin farmer.

Because he lived in a farmhouse very far away from the closest village, The Village Hidden In The Leaves, it would be far too hard going such a long way to go to work. Living only with his dear sister Hazel, his only family, he just had to get some kind of income or else they would both starve to death.

After his parents died in a horrible accident, he packed up his belongings and fled with his sister to seek refuge at the cheapest place he could find. That place being a 100 year-old farmhouse with an unstable foundation and holes in the roof.

He had patched up almost all of the holes in his spare time and worked a lot around the house recently. For some reason his parents death was starting to weigh more on his mind, and he needed some kind of release from everything.

"Ahh.." The boy sighed in contempt. He was finally done with his chores for the day. Grabbing a rag off of a stack of hay, he swiped some of the sweat away from his eyes in an attempt to be able to see clearly.

He stretched out his overworked muscles before leaving the barn and seeking the whereabouts of his sister, Hazel. She was probably cooking supper right about now. Thinking about food made his stomach groan loudly in protest. A smile adorned his face as he sprinted to his small but homey kitchen.

Seeing a patch of dirty blonde hair swaying back and forth while graceful hands quickly prepared food he knew that his assumption was right. "Ah, there you are Naruto!!" Said Hazel turning his way with a sunny smile on her face. "I was just about to go see if you had died of a heatstroke or something"

Naruto chuckled. His sister could mix humor into even the darkest of situations. Naruto loved his sister more than anything else in his short and useless life. He would do anything to make her overcome the hardships they were facing and see her smile a _true_ smile once more.

Hazel slowly moved the hot plates from the counter to rest on the lovingly used kitchen table that they ate all of their meals at together. After giving Naruto his main dish, she quickly set down a bowl of non-farm produced food, and spun around, smile plastered firmly on her face.

When Naruto saw what she had placed in front of him, he nearly choked on his food. It was….RAMEN!! Naruto's crystal sky blue eyes widened to the size of the spoon he held in his hand.

Naruto had loved ramen…well…..since the day he was born actually. After accidentally slurping down some of his father's ramen when he was just a small baby, he had fell in love with it and always begged his father for a bite of his.

But now, living with hardly any income and having to travel such a long way for such a luxury, he could only hope for something so precious. His mind started to search for a way his dear sister had attained it.

"How did.." His sister abruptly cut off Naruto. "Just enjoy it big brother!!" Hazel giggled. Naruto decided to just leave it at that and chow down. A flurry of noodles flew in the air and Hazel shielded her face and hair from the onslaught.

After the slurping had subsided she slowly moved her arms away, revealing her scared face. She slowly looked down…to find…HER CLOTHES COMPLETELY COVERED IN RAMEN BROTH!!

Enraged, she grabbed some flour from a container on the counter and flung it at her pig of a brother. The flour seemed to fly at him in slow motion, and suddenly his face was covered in the powdery substance. He wore the face of a lost puppy. His sister tried to hold in her laughter but her supports were broken and her laugher came pouring out.

She gripped her sides painfully, sure that she was going to fall over from the insanity of it all. Naruto's face soon turned to one of sweet, sweet revenge as he grabbed his drink and (very promptly) threw it straight into her perfect hair. She shrieked as she felt some kind of liquid hit her head.

Her face, burning from laughing so hard, slowly depressed and she reached a shaking hand up to her head. Pulling her hand down to eye level, she realized that her ever so loving brother had flung his drink at her.

She let out a couple of sarcastic chuckles as a fiery fury burned within her eyes. "That' s IT!!" she said in fake anger as a food fight ensued.

Naruto could see the tears of joy dropping from his sister's eyes and he hoped that things could always be this simple, and he could live with her forever, no matter the hardships. He knew that he wanted that one thing more than anything.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_People grabbed onto other life forms as their main support as they tried to move away from the fury. It just wouldn't stop. The worst thing would be to lose your support system…your other life you could call it…that person that was the most important thing in your world that you just needed or else your heart would crumble just like your walls…_

_Don't Let Go Of Me…_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_End Of Chapter 1_

A/N: WELL…. It's over!! SO? What did you all think? Hope you enjoyed it enough to click that little button down in the left-hand side of your screen...you know...the one that says review?? YEA!! That one!! Good then. I'll leave you to contemplate what you will put in your amazing reviews!! Hehhehehhee TNT!! –Till Next Time-


	3. Blinded By The Light

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Authors Note: Please review? That would SERIOUSLY make my day.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything that is copyrighted in this story. I get no moneys from writing this so…yea getting sued would ruin my whole day.

**EDIT:** Again, I didn't change much…meaning that if you've already read this, you can read it if you want to. It's not that big of a deal if you don't…

NOW ON WITH THE STORY I SAY!!!

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

_Everyone could just feel it welling up inside them in the very bottom part of their beating bodies. But only the fully aware of the whole population could actually feel it. It made itself known in only the strongest of the many and will live there…until it erupts…_

_It will decide when very soon._

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

"Ohhhh Sasuke-kunnn!!!" giggled swarms of fan girls as Sasuke just simply…blinked. '_Really that's ALL I did now friggin get away from me!!!'_ Sasuke really couldn't take much more of this…he might just have to get a fake girlfriend or something. This was really starting to become a hassle…

I walk out my front door…and trip over a million boxes of chocolates and love letters

I walk to my car…and my car is flooded with love letters AND giggling fan girls squabbling to just TOUCH me…god..

I forcefully pull all of the offending objects out of my car and start driving…..and hear a little "bu-bump" Wondering what I hit, I get out of the car…and under my car….is a fan girl…squished by my tire. She looks kinda dead…I poke her with a stick. Nothing. Ah well. I pull her dead body from under my tire and drive away. "SASUKE!!" I turn to find the "dead" girl up and running after my car. Humph. Stupid zombies. These girls will come back from the dead to be with me…haha.

On the days that I DON'T have school, I go to my company…and sometimes go on trips to out of town places and do business. Some kind of training I guess…I walk through my office door and…SNAP!! A blinding flash goes off in my eyes.

The fan girl simply giggles and disappears. This leads me to covering my eyes and yelling in discomfort. Which leads me to knock over everything in my office, including hot coffee.

Which in turn falls on my lap, which makes me yell at the top of my lungs, which makes my father walk in to find my eyes bloodshot, a torn up office, and a stain that looks like I peed myself. Just friggin GREAT!! Thank you so VERY much fan girls!!!

And that my friends, was my very enjoyable and relaxing day. '_I wish I could be away from it all…' _Sasuke thought bitterly as he stared out his busy city window. "Where are you…?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Where was his special person?……XoXo

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

A obnoxious snore echoed through the decrepit old farmhouse yet again, waking up a very annoyed younger sister. "Naruto.." Hazel said yawning. She turned on her other side in an attempt to become comfortable. She closed her eyes again feeling sleep slowly coming to her….

"Nnnnahhhhpsssshhhuuuu…." '_AHHH THAT'S IT!!!' _Hazel sprung to action and made her route straight to the booming noise, or straight to Naruto's room. "Naruto!!! WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!!!" Hazel said, shaking him until her arms felt like jelly. '_Dang it…why won't he wake up…OH I KNOW!!!'_ An idea popped into Hazel's head. You could almost see the little devil horns coming out of her head.

Making her way to the bathroom, she gathered a few items. Grabbing them all, she quickly went to the kitchen and also picked up a few things. She went back to Naruto's room and grinned evilly. '_This HAS to get him up…'_

She blew the whistle…seeing no response from Naruto. '_DANG IT!!!'_ She quickly used the other items at her disposal. FREEZING cold ice water. Nothing. Horseradish right next to his nose. Nothing.

Very carefully she placed a jalapeno pepper _right _on his tongue. She ran away screaming. She knew how hot that stuff was. A bomb was about to go off. She quickly armed herself with whipped cream. She was ready….

"AHHHHHH!!!" Naruto sprung up from his bed running around like a lunatic. She securely clenched her whipped cream and started spraying the attacker. She ran out of that bottle, and grabbed another one. She knew such luxuries were limited, but her revenge needed to be dealt with before all else.

Soon, Naruto looked like a little blond snowman. The burning in Naruto's mouth still hadn't subsided and he was crying a waterfall. _'Omigosh!!! Snowmen can come to life!!! Just like frosty the snowman!!!' _Hazel stood in shock. Oh yea…that was just Naruto.

With much trouble, she grabbed onto the mental snowman and brought him to the kitchen. To water. But before he got his water…she just had to do it. She grabbed a carrot and placed it on his nose in the whipped cream. Kodak moment!!

A camera came from nowhere and she flashed a picture of him. Buwahhaa. She now had attained blackmail!! Aw. Now she felt bad for the little guy so she…let him have his water.

She gave Naruto a second to calm down…before…SHE RAN FOR HER FRIGGIN LIFE!! "Ahhhh!!!" Arms flailing, she made her escape through the corn- fields, hoping to not be spotted…

But Naruto was tracking the little devil and was about to get his payback…

Buwahahhaa.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

_Tumbling, it made its way blinded by the light. It sure was coming…Look up to heaven's door and you will see that little speck of dirt that is slowly growing. It's getting closer…and closer………………and closer…_

_NO! Don't Leave Me!!_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

A/N: DUN!!! I am REALLY looking forward to some reviews!!! Well anyways…

-TNT- Till Next Time!


	4. Listen To Your Heart

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Authors Note: Thanks for any reviews…they are really appreciated!!! Let's get this story moving, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in this story that could possibly belong to someone else. Except for the bubble gum I am currently chewing. That belongs to me…unless you want it. Any takers?

Warning: Some cursive language coming from our favorite little Uchiha. Hehhe.

**EDIT: **Wow. This chappie was pretty suckish…I changed a pretty lot…feh. Just please read and review!!!

In THIS chapter: It has finally hit. That tingling sensation that the strongest had felt and ignored is finally emerging to tear apart the hearts of all. What will happen to Naruto, Hazel, Sasuke, and Sasuke's brother, Takuto?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_It let out one final whisper before it swept in like the thunder that booms across the sky. It stole all of the sky's vast space and used its force to rip open a hole to this world. It's finally here. I only pray that they will be prepared…_

_Please. Listen To Your Heart. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke opened his previously sleeping eyes. His body got accustomed to be up for the day and he let out a little yawn to relieve his body of the stiffness. Once he could get his eyes to stay completely open without squinting, he made his way down the stairs to his mansion to get some breakfast.

'_Hmmm…that's odd…' _Sasuke didn't know why but for some reason today was just…a little off…

It just didn't feel right to him. It felt like he was being sucked into another world or something. He could feel a retreating image calling out to him and pulling him in…

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open. He almost tripped down the stairs. '_That was close…'_ The ever so graceful Sasuke Uchiha never, ever tripped over anything. So…what was that all about?

With much difficulty, Sasuke shoved it to the back of his mind. He didn't need that right now. He needed to get ready to go on his mission past town, to work with a client.

He continued on his journey down the stairs. He just couldn't help but notice the figure squirming inside of his mind begging, needing to be paid attention to. Like its heart was crumbling and it needed an escape…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was so peaceful at Naruto's farmhouse. But ever so suddenly…

SNAP. His eyes snapped painfully open from sleep to awake to the light. While his eyes were closed, he could feel the demons clawing, nipping painfully for him to wake and realize that something was coming…

'_I must just be having a nightmare…' _Naruto tried, but could not convince himself. He could just feel that it was something weighing in more power, strength, and urgency. It was like his being had been trained for the centuries of time to hold this power in his hands and feel it burning inside of him…

'_Oh man…where did that deep thinking come from? I must be going crazy. Yep that's definitely it.' _Naruto sighed to himself. He laid his body down ever so gently back on his mattress and tried to dance with sleep once again…but to no avail.

After he had been woken up it felt as if he just HAD to be up or else he would be thrown into the black abyss…

So he quietly arose from his warm bed and went to work.

But he ever so powerfully felt the surging of power through his veins that made his heart stop, if just for one second….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After the little incident on the stairway earlier that day, Sasuke had been having trouble keeping whatever it was in his mind from taking control.

He just kept feeling the impact…like the ground was being split in two…and he was being separated from his brother, Takuto...

It kept repeating itself in a fluid motion, and soon Sasuke had memorized it all like it was a forgotten memory that he had soon grabbed hold of. The first few times, Sasuke had been so very intrigued with it that he tried to figure out what it meant…and then every time after that he wanted it to get the hell out of his head.

It had given him a pounding headache. Feeling that his monstrous headache had still not dissipated after taking some aspirin was really pissing him off. His day was clouded over by stress because he knew that if he called in sick for work; than his dad would do _Lord knows_ what to him.

The reason being because the client that he was supposed to work with was very important to his dad's company. If they were not taken care of, then their ratings would go down and so on and so on...whatever. All Sasuke cared about really was getting rid of his headache!!!

He also had a two- hour car ride to look forward to. Damn the client and him living so far away. Sasuke was having serious doubts about surviving through the day. If he collapsed on his way to work than they would take him to the hospital…right? Hopefully.

"ARRGGGHH!!" Sasuke lashed out in pain and gripped his head with his hands. It was like he _was_ the ground now, and he could feel his head ripping in two…

He saw and felt it within his head: the lashing winds picking up speed and shimmying down his body, the whole earth becoming harmonized, and the ground bending down to a certain power. Suddenly, his headache dissipated. He shakily removed his hands from his head and placed them on his lap, sweat dripping down to rest on his balled up fists. His breathing was coming in rapidly and he could feel his heart thumping: Thump. Thump. Thump.

It was ringing soothingly in his ears. He stayed frozen this way for a while, just listening to his heartbeat. _His mind flashed to a hospital...something white…he could smell the decay…His senses were on fire…red clouded over…splashed everywhere…he wanted to close his eyes…get away from it all…_ "TAKUTO!!!"

Sasuke's head lurched forward and he coughed, like he was dying. He could still feel the red all over his arms, legs, toes, and fingertips...Staining his sanity….

Sasuke took in a gasping breath, like it was his last. He hugged himself. What was going on with his mind? He was deathly afraid of finding out. The pulsating of his heart and mind shook his well being violently. He just wanted it to STOP!!

He closed his eyes and he was transported to another place…

And his headache melted away into the emptiness….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto swung his arms swiftly once again, tending to the high corn stalks that reached up and kissed the skies. Ever since he had been woken so abruptly from his deep slumber with the demons he had been trying to keep his mind away from the tingling in his fingertips…

He could feel something…it was so close, like it was part of him and then…it was so very far away, like it was in the galaxies that blanket the sky...

But whatever it was, it was getting closer, even though it already felt so close…

"Arrghh…I'm confusing myself too much here…come on Naruto. Just focus on your work.."

It didn't matter how hard he tried, Naruto just couldn't draw his mind away from the bright fire that was now burning there, and he was adding to it…

His mind was drawing him to it, and all he could do was watch as it showed him…

_The world. There it is. Outer space…no now I am in…the ocean? I can feel the salt spray_..._wait…what is it…AHH!!! Stop, that burns! Ahh!!! I'm splitting…I watch as my body is suddenly two halves. One here and one there…so very far apart…_

"Save me…" Naruto whispered, as the binds connecting him to his trance were broken.

He slowly blinked his eyes in silence. He reached out both of his hands palms up. He could feel it. Stampeding towards him like he was the other side of the magnet, and they must attract.

They can't pull away either…

Stuck together…

All you can do is wait for the other part to come…

Waiting for your immeasurable outcome…just wait…it will be there sooner than you think…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke truly thought it was a miracle. His headache had FINALLY gone away almost completely after a small nap. When he had felt the only dull thumping in his head, a weak comparison to the highpoint of his pain, he had nearly jumped for joy. But fearing it might turn around and come back if he was to do such a thing, he decided against it.

Instead, he decided to just smile. '_If there were fan girls here to see this, they would squeal at the top of their lungs and then have a heart attack. Of course they wouldn't be able to resist my sexiness…' _Sasuke was done being happy. He put his cold and brooding mask back on and was finally ready to get back to preparing his journey to the client.

After getting dressed in a sexy black suit, he quickly closed and locked his door and ambled over to his black mustang. (A/N: Me: -drools-…Naruto: -pokes- You okay? Me:-Keeps drooling-)

Sliding into the comfortable black leather interior, he started the ignition, beginning his long journey to his destination.

_"Oh, you are free right now but you will not escape from me much longer, my master. I am still here lurking in the shadows…soon to be revealed by the light…"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto's eyes remained closed. It was completely silent in his mind, as if he was in some kind of meditation. "Hazel!" his mind echoed throughout his whole soul, and soon he was wide-awake.

His legs were on fire; even if he were to try to cool them down they would keep burning with a desire. To save his sister…

Somehow, he just knew that that certain cloud that was misplaced in the sky was going to cause this, just that one thing that was misaligned would cause all of this suffering…

The irregular beating of his heart told him. "_It's time, It's time, It's time." _Until it was etched into the mind that was being seared by this one desire, this one desire that would not be quenched. Would not be answered.

His feet kept moving in front of each other, "Left_, right. Left, right. Left, right." _His last footstep…as his right foot brushed with the dense earth...It was suddenly splitting…and so was the bind between his heart and his mind….driving him to move quicker…

It was finally here. "IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!" he yelled out in fury, urging his legs and mind to work quicker, for the world's sake. He just NEEDED to move quicker!!!

His legs and mind were now numb with power and the surges of pain that went through him went unnoticed. He knew now that he would need to protect Hazel no matter what the cost.

The ground was uneven, making his soul lose its rhythm, and he fell flat on the shaking ground. His mind told his body to move, but his body was scared. His heart told him to do what was right. But his body wasn't responding to the irregular beating of his heart and the suddenly torn apart world he was faced to live with…

_Hazel…_

And his whole being was suddenly numb with pain and longing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_I am finally here!!! The storm bellowed into the minds of every living being, striking up a most powerful emotion. Faced with this new danger, the human instinct to protect is awakened, only to be shot down by pain and fear. The stronger people struggled to come out as the dominant ones and the storm still rages on…_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_End Chapter 3_

A/N: Omigosh! Look at how long this is!! Yay!! –smirks- WELL all of you people…its finally here… MY SECOND CHAPTER TODAY!! Oh yes, and before I forget…I FINALLY GOT THREE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! The New Shinigami Hikari, moonstarlover4u, and Zatch Bell91!!

–smiles and dances around- I will have a smile plastered on my face all day now, thanks to you guys! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! (keeps thanking you until I pass out…)

WELL EVERYONE!! –TNT- Till Next Time!!


	5. The Unknown Invitation

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait!! If you _did_ check my profile…then you know that I went to my Grandfather's funeral in New Jersey… So yea. That's where I was. I did get like…almost all of this written up on the car ride…(it was a HORRIBLE trip..ugh..) I got some very nice reviews!! Thank you so very much all the reviewers! My hits are like…to about 679!! WOW! With 98 hits for chapter 4! Yay! Everybody rox! SO here it is!! And again, sorry for the wait everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this story!! If you were to sue me…I guess all that you could possibly want is the one sip of the sour orange juice I'm drinking. Yuck…

Warning: Might be some cursive language…I'll see…

**EDIT: **There is a pretty big chunk I edited…and I added a pretty large part near the beginning…check it out if you wanna…

In THIS chapter: Was Naruto able to save his sister Hazel? And is Sasuke's brother okay? What is REALLY wrong with Takuto? We get closer to the answers…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Why did I have to come so uninvited? Even though I knew what kind of suffering I would bring with my presence. Why didn't I just stay behind?_

_The answer lies somewhere…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The air was so suffocating. The thick, sticky stench of death rung through the breeze; making fragile hearts bleed. Those still living must trudge through this stench, and burn their lungs until the point of collapse._

_Loved ones upon loved ones were suddenly lost within the eclipse. The ground had parted one way, and there was no going back. It is the same for the lives that came in contact with this calamity…_

**_Never looking back…_**

_No one could possibly even feel an inkling of the dread these lost souls must face: one on one._

_Looking straight into the eyes of their captor, the captor that holds their lives in their hands. They cry out so loudly that the sense of hearing hisses in repulse. They constrict so tightly around their lives, not willing to decompress at all…_

_Keep squeezing. Keep squeezing._

_Until there is nothing left but a faint memory…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The water._

_The water was finally lying still under the sun that was hanging low in the sky._

_The little specks that could be called trees lied bare surrounding its oasis, which was no longer surrounding it with nourishment. All organisms begged for some kind of mercy. The longing that now lives within them cannot be taken away. Ever…_

_All you want to do is cry. You cry to the point of insanity and you find that it just isn't enough to free the torment that is stuck like the bind of body and soul. But soon your mind and soul will be dissevered._

_By the madness of the disaster that plagues the barriers of sanity…_

**_If you leave me…you will leave me incomplete…_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

His mustang was on the road…

And then it wasn't.

The main reason being the lack of a road…

The surge spread through the ground, ripping apart land wherever it decided to move next. Narrowly missing a black mustang on the way to a clients office…

And he sure as hell was lucky.

Why the power left him untouched will never be answered.

**But the memory will stay with him forever…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It hurts. It hurts so bad!_

Nothing else matters except this bone-crushing hunger for numbness to ease a sick, wound infested mind. He was headed straight for the farmhouse.

**_No regrets._**

His footprints made fresh imprints in the earth; soon to be erased by the oncoming eruption of might.

His body was still reeling with the quickness of his pounding pulse…

His heart was beating its own drum to help him pursue his nagging quest…

And his legs were tired with fatigue.

This is why, when the storm crashed towards him, his body also fell into the mixing bowl of despair.

And he wasn't going anywhere soon…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

One of fair skin and raven locks was finally listening to the churning of his heart that told him, "Go back." I mean, who was he to judge his premonitions? He had experienced them before, and to his complete bewilderment two seconds ago they had been fulfilled.

Deep in thought, he didn't even realize what word his lips were forming to say, until they broke the silence lingering in the air.

"Takuto…"

If he wasn't sure before, he knew he now must return home.

_What he would be faced with when his traveling had been transformed in to a memory was still haunting his hesitant mind._

_But he wandered forward still, unsure of what was to come, but absolute in his premonition of a scarred future._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

His body scoffed at the idea to get up until the ground had yielded its quaking.

_Was it too late?_

"Nuhuuhuu…" his body twitched with the beginnings of waking up. Pushing up with unstable arms, he tried to stand up. Instead, he found something heavy weighing down on his left leg.

Eyes bleary, he tried desperately to remove the debris from his leg.

His fingers gripped something rough. Moving his fingers further towards his leg, he realized something.

Oh god.

The wooden stake was _in_ his leg.

He reveled in the sensation of hyperventilation before his mind sought control. He struggled to maintain even breaths. Now that he knew that it was _inside_ his leg, he could almost feel the tip of the weapon moving for breath with him, slowly seeking to be in harmony with his heart.

He didn't want this at all. He wanted it OUT!

With the knowledge of the intrusion in his flesh, his tears couldn't satiate his immeasurable pain.

IT MUST COME OUT!!!!!

His eyes bugged from his head and he was transported to a world of rage. On impulse he ripped the offending object from his leg. Blood spurted in jolts from the new wound. His roar could only be outmatched by a demon's cry.

Pain curdled inside of him. He lost control of his arms and they waved about fervently, hoping to seek comfort in the air. His face pressed together painfully. This was the most immense pain he had ever experienced in his life.

He must have lain there for hours, just pitifully crying. After a time though, his sobs finally dissipated and his skin was slick with sweat. His whole body felt like it was roasting in the fires of hell.

The smell of blood was very noticeable to his nostrils. Two blue orbs glanced down to the source, and his body shook with horror.

The blood flow had stopped substantially, but the hole was still releasing trickles of the liquid of life…or death.

He told his body to wake up, and pushed power into his arms to stand again. When he put pressure on his left leg for the first time, it screamed in terrible resistance. After struggling to stand once again on his two feet, he had finally accomplished it.

His clothes felt like weights pulling him towards the ground.

They were soaked!!

With blood.

The metallic liquid pooling at his feel was unneeded warmth for his already feverish skin. The weight was too much for his lame leg to handle. He reached for something to support him.

He found a fence. But something about it was very familiar…

_What about this fence is so familiar…_

He looked down past the fence. It was…his farmhouse!!

An electric jolt shot through him. He had remembered something very important that he had lost, just like the wooden pole that had been lodged into his leg.

His sister Hazel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Uchiha hospital was flooded. The barren wasteland that could once be called The Village Hidden In The Leaves had been transformed into a burial ground and only a few stable buildings were still standing.

One of these buildings, The Uchiha Hospital.

What better luck could one have than to have a sanctuary left for the surviving villagers? Yes, they were very fortunate.

A certain Sasuke Uchiha, part owner of the Uchiha hospital, couldn't believe that the structure was left unharmed, to tell the truth.

At this moment; however, he had something much more important nagging at his mind…

Takuto.

He could be dying…or even dead!

His strong and agile legs carried him through the masses of contaminated people waiting to be saved. When he finally made it there, he was a little shocked by the appearance of the nurse.

She looked like she had been run over by a bulldozer, bitten by a demented infected animal, got two seconds of sleep, and had then been thrown into a trashcan.

Repeatedly.

But, I mean with all the stress of a disaster and everything, that's logical. But something was telling Sasuke Uchiha she was always this ugly…

Disgusting.

That's why he was disgusted to the point of puking over, and over, and over again when the second she spotted him…

She attempted to flirt with him...

_'If I weren't worried about Takuto right now, I would spit in that stuck-up bitches face. But you have to be kind in these situations. Okay, Sasuke. Just be nice enough to get what you want.'_

"Excuse me, miss, but what room is Takuto Uchiha in?"

With stars in her eyes, she replied with a, "Room 523."

_And that's all I needed to hear._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He thought it was too late.

After making a makeshift bandage for the gash in his leg to stop the bleeding, he cursed vehemently because he had wasted that time for _himself._

He rushed as fast as his body would take him to find Hazel, and thankfully, he did. His heart had stood, painfully frozen within his chest as he spotted her limp hand. It was stretched outwards, palm out, as if asking for another one to take it…

Naruto checked her pulse; it was feeble, but still there. He prayed thankfully; words mingled with tears, happiness mingled with sadness. Except for her hand, her body was trapped beneath debris from the collapsed farmhouse. He didn't want to do it: oh, how he dreaded doing it: but he knew he must.

Hope guiding his way, strong hands swiftly pulled the former materials of the farmhouse off of his dear sister's body. The sight he was met with made him want to vomit: to release the flow of emotion thrust through his body. Swallowing his revulsion of the state his sister was in, he pulled her onto his back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He remembers so clearly on the way to the hospital the steady thumping of her heart that just…stopped. He also remembers his blood-boiling cry after he thought she was gone…

It was NOT easy riding a horse, carrying a dying girl, having a deep, painful wound, and going such a long way.

_'Thanks Ebony.'_ This horse had belonged to their mother before she died. Hazel gladly took over the responsibility of tending to the midnight colored horse.

Hazel felt it was part of her mother and she wanted to keep it alive.

When they did actually arrive at the hospital however, there were absolutely no rooms left in the HUMONGOUS Uchiha Hospital for any more patients.

The best they could do for his slowly dying sister was a bed in the hallway.

While she was breathing some of her last breaths, an only slightly wounded Uchiha was lying luxuriously in his room…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After getting knocked into by many wounded patients, and dodging many hospital beds, he finally made his way to room 523; the room that held his brother, Takuto. There was a hospital bed resting right outside of the door, and lying on the bed was the cutest little blond girl. She couldn't be over the age of 13. She looked in very critical condition.

_'Poor girl, I wish there was some way to save everyone…'_

_'Sadly, there isn't.'_

Now it was time for him to finally see the condition of his brother. It could be a moment of pain, relief, shock, or any other kind of emotion. Whatever it was though, he hoped his brother would survive…

His now clammy hand reached for the doorknob. The knob twisted downwards, releasing its hold on the doorframe and very worried eyes peered inside…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We need some help over here!" a nurse shouted to anyone to help this girl, a cute girl that had been crushed by debris. It wasn't looking good for this girl at all. She had discovered just recently that this blond girl was bleeding internally.

Two things needed to happen for her to have hope for survival.

1. Doctors would have to find exactly where she was bleeding in her body.

2. If number one were ever accomplished, they would have to do surgery and stop the bleeding.

No, this definitely was not looking good.

The nurse knew that all the rooms for surgery were being used, and that they were out of any kind of numbing substance if they were to find an available room.

So if they _were_ able to do the surgery, there would be immense pain involved.

But that wouldn't suit this peaceful girl. She deserved a death with no pain.

She watched the girl from afar. A blond boy she believed to be the girl's brother returned and was now next to his sister. The nurse had discovered this boy covered in blood, blood from an unknown source. He _was_ limping though…

Even though she was very worried for his health, he refused to be treated because of the lack of nurses, space, and the state his sister was in.

The second she had looked into his courageous sapphire eyes, she knew what kind of person he was.

He was one of the few with a completely pure heart.

Seeing brother and sister together made her revive a heat that was lost when she had lost _her_ brother…

Oh how she missed him…

Her eyes flashed to a calm of reminisce, and she suddenly felt like this had happened somewhere before…

Then she remembered. Almost this same thing that had happened in her past was happening right before her very own eyes. Only now, it was starring to different siblings.

The sadness would be repeated…

Oh god. Please be with us.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I'm gone now…do you miss me? Why would you miss me? I can feel the hate radiating through the thickness of your souls. Don't tell me it's okay either. Because its NOT! Aren't I supposed to be the wise one? But now…I'm just lost…but I don't need help!! Just…go away…_

_Or I will be forced to return._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Omigosh! This is the longest chapter so far, isn't it? AWESOME!! Will Hazel make it…or not? What's wrong with Takuto? WILL NARUTO AND SASUKE EVER MEET?.! EVER? Heehee. Yes, they will.

Please review and I'll love you forever!!! TNT Till Next Time!


	6. Still With You

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Rating: Still T!

Summary: Naruto's life is great, just living with his sister Hazel in their broken down farmhouse. Sasuke's life is far from normal being extremely hot and someday owning a company worth millions of dollars. What will happen to make these two meet?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I swear! –Hides Nickelback shirt that she got at concert- really….nothing…heh heh….

Warning: MIGHT be some cursive language…other than that…enjoy.

Author's note: So sorry for the long wait you guys! Gosh…lets see…almost a week without updating! I'm getting worse at this! Lol. Thanks to any readers who are still currently reading! At least I held your interest to make you read this much…and please don't kill me for what happens in this chapter…THANK YOU! -Bows and scurries away-

**EDIT: **Wow. I had to change a pretty lot…not THAT much though. Still read if you'd like to though…AND REVIEW! –Flashes disarming smile-

In THIS Chapter: What happened to Takuto? Should Sasuke be worried? And more importantly, is Hazel going to survive? We'll just have to see now won't we?

---

_I still don't have my answer. My only source of light is dying, such as a light bulb that has lost its power source: its glow. It is quite impossible to find an answer in such conditions… In the afterlife I shall retrieve my light again, and this time I will have complete control…No one will dare stand in my way. Oh yes…_

---

**_Hazel's POV_**

I know that I'm dying. I know it for sure. You can still hold on to hope, and I have been for as long as I can remember. It's like this life is so blurry…and I have to make my escape. I can feel my heart pounding, pounding, pounding, and waiting for its doom.

My whole body aches with what will be my decent from this world. I just hope my soul is ready to leave Naruto, I know it wants to stay here so much. Everything hurts. But what hurts worse than my wounds are the struggles I put my dear brother through.

He doesn't deserve such a life! He needs to be better, for himself…and for me. I hope he knows with all of his heart that even though I am leaving, that doesn't mean he should just give up.

He can't just throw it all away! But he's just so stubborn…he'll really need somebody to help him along because he struggles when it comes to doing things for himself. I can just picture him giving a hobo all of his paycheck because he just doesn't have the heart to think about what they could be feeling at that moment…

He's too emotional. But that's what I love about him. Everything about him is…well, _him_. It just is that way. There's no changing it at all. I really hope that there is another wandering soul on this earth that will treasure him, not just as a human being, but also as a whole…_whole_ being.

He deserves so much. But just as I know here lying in my deathbed that he deserves all of this, he will not attain it without help. I pray to all of the lords that before I leave here, for them to find the perfect angel for my brother.

I wish I could still be here to save him. But it must be done. Please, just free him from his longing to be someplace, to do something useful! I know he's smart and gentle enough…he just needs a push.

This is all I ask. I will leave, soaring through the heavens, growing my silvery wings, darting like a feather through the golden clouds, welcoming me warmly. I will look down to my brother, look down to Naruto and see his eyes filled with worry and sorrow, but he knows.

I don't have to tell him how deeply I love him. And how deeply I knew that it was coming. He knows…

But he still won't leave behind his new burden of regret and sadness that will create dents in his soul, until he doubles over defeated. I know all of this. But so does my Naruto…

Please lord. Be with him. For all eternity. Amen.

---

**_Naruto's POV_**

I've known. I've known for a long time now that something bad was going to happen to Hazel. But did I do _anything_ about it? No. That is my biggest regret…

I'm so stupid!!! I could have helped in some way!!! There was some way to avoid the pain!!! While I was wasting my time, I could have been saving her! She would be alive and well!!

IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!

And it's also…just…not…_fair_.

How can someone you love so much be taken away from you? That is all I desire to know…that's it! Why should you love so much if it will just be taken away when you think that it will be fine forever? You can feel it there all the time, taking it for granted that it will never leave you…so it becomes unguarded.

Just at the right moment, the love is snatched away, and you are left with nothing. Hazel…I love you. But you must know, I can never love again. I swear to everything that if love ever enters my heart it will be shot down. Only my angel can open up the restraints…

Just as I am left without my most precious angel, which is you, there is not another one out there destined to connect with me. You were all I started with, all I had left. Now you are what I will miss until the point of forcing my head underwater and holding it there until I drown.

But the water wouldn't wash away what you will leave me with. I will hold onto your hand forever. The bond will still be there. I can still feel your warm, fragile hand caressing mine…

I am letting go of all regrets before you leave. You will not have my burden held over you, that is completely unfair. I will of loved you to the fullest when you plan you trip to the next place that you will live in.

_Letting go…_

You know how hard letting go is for me. I will learn to get over all of the small things that happen. I will never let go of your hand however, Hazel. Ever. So please don't let go of mine…

_Don't let me go…_

I love you Hazel. Please, Please, please know this. But I already know that you do. Don't let go…

---

**_Sasuke's POV_**

When my hand reached the doorknob, my heart stopped. To think, my cold and heartless shell of a human being was reacting to such a heart-wrenching thing. It also had something to do with a brother that I don't know as well as I _should_…

But still…it's as if my body has been possessed by ghosts or something. My heart is working faster than my mind, making me feel such intense caring for my brother. It's taking over…and somehow…maybe…_making me be a better person_.

The door creaked open partly, making me jump and close it tightly once again. My hands were shaking way too much. I placed my freezing fingers in front of my mouth, blowing warm breath on them. The shaking stopped, but my heart didn't. I don't know what to do to make that slow down at all…

_Okay. This is it_. I knew that if I didn't do something right then, I would explode with anticipation. I just HAD to know what's wrong with Takuto!!! I inhaled one last time, before the door creaked open once again…

---

**_Naruto's POV_**

"Ahh…" A nurse wheeling a cart jerked me violently from my deep slumber. I yawned silently to myself and stretched my unused muscles. Pulling my face towards Hazel, I saw the very subtle but still noticeable breaths she was struggling to maintain.

My stomach grumbled saying: "_I NEED FOOD!!!_" _But…everything is for you, Hazel. 'Everything and anything for you.'_ The food would have to wait. I need to be here when she leaves me, I just have to be.

If I was away while that was happening, I could never look straight into the mirror at myself. I would feel tainted…

I reached out for Hazel's hand and gave it a little squeeze. _Anything for you…_

---

**_Later…_**

**_Still Naruto's POV_**

I don't know how long I've been here sitting by her bed and holding her delicate little hand. I can feel a tidal wave coming: going right in the correct direction…towards me. It's so near now; I can feel its cold spray painting droplets of water down my back.

Because it has been near for so long, I am guessing that it is just waiting for the perfect opportunity to have it's way with us. It's getting closer…closer………closer…

It's here.

My world sprang into a new light as I suddenly felt the severe drop of her heart rate. My mind raced with an impending defeat. I knew that this was coming…I knew it. I reached for her heart that had been pumping steady for 13 long years.

It was refusing to continue to do so. _Keep pumping, keep pumping, keep pumping!_ I tried to imagine that I was inside of her body; helping her heart to pump and working as hard as I could to make it continue…to make it keep fighting!

_It has to continue! It can't just completely stop! It has to! Come on!!! Just keep…_

The whole room was suddenly overcome with an eerily misplaced cool wind.

"Naruto…"

My lips trembled slightly. "Yes?" Hazel regained a smile that had been lost in the limbo. It wasn't…one of her old smiles though. I could definitely tell, there was no denying it. This was one of her fabled _true_ smiles!

I had finally got to see it one last time. I stared hard at rising of her cheekbones and tried to memorize every little thing about it…because I was about to lose it forever.

"Naruto, I hope you find that special someone to make you happy. Just remember, Love is love. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. _Please_, just be happy for once my sweet big brother." My face twitched and a tear that I didn't realize was coming met my shirt and created a spot.

"Don't be sad about me leaving; I leave this earth contempt because I had someone to care for and someone that cared for me just as much." I let her words travel through my body.

"I love you…big brother!" She smiled her biggest smile…and it was gone. Her smile was gone, as well as her soul. They were being moved to a better place, one of angels and all of the blueness the sky could offer her.

My body twitched involuntarily. I had no clue what to do with my body, there just was _nothing **to do**. Nothing left…_

I gripped her hand very tightly between my fingers. I raised my head up towards where she was now resting because I had one last thing to tell her.

_"I understand Hazel. I am not angry, happy, sad, nor do I have any sort of regret about you leaving me. I know that you had figured out that I would know before this of your leaving. Please…just…be cared for and be safe. I love you so much! Rest in…peaceful peace."_

Some of my words came out as choked sobs, but I knew she would know what I was trying to say. We always had that kind of connection…

I rested my hands in my lap. Numerous tears started to roll down my scorching cheeks and fall into my open hands. We had been through so much…There is only good things to remember about Hazel. Only good things…

As my head came to rest in my soaked, outstretched hands, I could still feel her little palm breathing, living and holding on tightly to my hand. _She didn't let go…_

And I slept with a smile.

---

**_Sasuke's POV_**

The door slowly creaked open, and I felt my breath stop halfway from fully releasing itself from my throat. Takuto was lying still with his eyes closed tightly. I looked all over him. All that I could see that was wrong with him was a broken leg, and it looked like he had some deep wounds here and there.

But he definitely wasn't in critical condition. My memory glanced back to that girl in the hallway…now she was in critical condition. Then why…why did he get a room? It just doesn't make sense…

I stepped fully into the room and reached down to push some lightish black hair from his shut eyelids. As my fingertips brushed with his warm skin, relief seemed to come off in floods off of him.

He was okay…

I had never been so afraid in my life…

_Sleep well little brother, sleep well._

---

**_Naurto's POV_**

"Uggh.." I woke for the second time since I had arrived at the hospital. I tried to sit up straight, but my face was glued to my hands. My eyelids pulled together when I finally did get my eyes to open fully, and my neck moaned for having to sleep in such a way.

I was in a trance. Where was my Hazel? How's she doing? My eyes danced with the opportunity to go see her and then I remembered. She was…gone. My eyes shut with the intensity from the many candles that had been set up because of lack of power.

The candles were tempting me to yell out in rage, or fury for her loss. But instead I very subtly lifted my throbbing butt from off the seat, and went to seek a nurse. Someone still hadn't seen that Hazel was…dead.

I walked through the almost bare hallways.

_'Nowhere to go, nothing to do.'_

Because I was walking so slowly, I heard two nurses gossiping fairly far ahead of me. "We are so swamped, and there is nothing we can do for these people!" exclaimed one nurse. "I know…I can't stand to see so many patients dying…who would of thought there would be an earthquake?" They both shook their heads.

"I know we shouldn't hold favorites, but you know that adorable little blond girl that we had to put in the hallways because of the Uchiha's appearance? You know…I think it's…Uzamaki?"

I could have sworn that my heart waved a white flag after my brain registered those words. Reason being because it just…stopped thumping. _Hazel? Uchiha's appearance? Isn't that the owner of this hospital?_ My mind raced fervently for answers.

I decided to let the nurses answer them for me. I slipped silently against the wall so there was no way I could be spotted. They continued their chatter. "I can't believe it, even with the earthquake and everything, how the Uchiha's could still tell us to make sure Takuto gets a room and all of the best medical equipment. So many threats… I mean, they could sue…but still. I believe it's just plain wrong."

The other nurse nodded in agreement. "Exactly. The rich people get the better treatment though. Sadly, that's just the way it is. Even though…there were many other patients out there who suffered because they couldn't have the luxury that Takuto has. Take for example that Uzamaki girl. We could have helped her so much…" The other nurse's face twitched into a solemn frown. "I never thought of the Uchiha's as being so cold hearted though…I thought that for once there were some decent rich people for a change. Guess I was wrong!"

_Cold-hearted bastards…_My teeth clenched. _How could they let Hazel suffer? The nurses said that Hazel could have been saved if it weren't for those damn Uchihas!_

I made a promise to myself right then and right there. Until the day I am transported to another world, I will despise any Uchiha with all of my heart, being, and soul. If one happens to come under my gaze, I will turn away as fast as possible. I will never have _anything_: not in the slightest bit to do with any Uchiha.

Ever.

_I promise…_

A/N: Hot dang that was long! First of all I wanna say how terribly sorry I am about how long it took to update! I'm horrible at this…wahhh… This chapter took a WHILE to finish…editing and whatnot…thank you for all the supporters of this fic! Please you guys…don't kill me or something about Hazel…I am sad about it too. NE WAYS! Thank you so much reviewers and readers! TNT Till Next Time!


	7. One And Only

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Naruto's life is great, just living with his sister Hazel in their broken down farmhouse. Sasuke's life is far from normal being extremely hot and someday owning a company worth millions of dollars. What will happen to make these two meet?

Rating: T for Teen (like yah didn't know that…)

Disclaimer: I LOVE MY KH II GAME! But…YOUR NOT GETTING IT! That is why I must say this: I do not own Naruto. At all. So go away!

Authors Note: Finally an update…THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! I think I kind of confused some of you…very sorry. I really tried not to do that…If you have a question about ANYTHING either pm me or say it in the review and I'll write yah back!

In THIS Chapter: If you were looking hard enough…or if you remember…didn't Naruto have that wound on his leg? Yes…well…this chapter has something to do with that. What you ask? You will have to discover it for yourself and journey forward…

**EDIT: **WOW. I did a PRETTY FREAKING LOT with this chapter...if you read this before...I suggest you read this again...lolz. It's not required or anything...but REVIEWING IS!!! Hahz. Just joking.

P.S.: This will be a tad bit better if you read it slowly (I discovered this while editing…so if you want to _possibly_ enjoy this more…then take your time and enjoy the chapter!

**whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy**

_My strength is mostly drained. I can see something in the distance…is that really it! My light source…I can feel it with a great intensity, like it is trying to break free and fly off to be with the radiant glowing. I need it…I guess I will need to attain it by force…_

**whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy**

**Naruto's POV**

With a new and determined resolve, I marched over to the gossiping nurses, making them halt in their proceeding gossip. "What is it that you need?" one of the Nurses said sweetly. I could see the look in her eyes that said: _"I hope he didn't hear what we were saying!"_

"Uhm…yea." I said with innocence far younger than my age. "My…sister just died. I was wondering…if I could get some help?…" I could see the panic that was now ridden in their eyes. They were both staring in shock straight at me.

"Ohmigod…I'm so sorry…" said the taller nurse, looking down at her shoes. The other nurse, obviously a leader personality, spoke up and decided to ask me, "Where is she?" I could see the fear her body was going through, still, her voice was strong.

"This way." I led the nurses to my beautiful sister's corpse. She looked…at rest. I like that; I like that a lot. The nurses studied her body. One of the nurses reached down, and her hand was suddenly stained in blood, blood from my sister Hazel.

"She died of internal bleeding, correct?" one nurse said to the other nurse. "Yes, she did." I could see an abnormal glowing in her eyes. Certainly she had known Hazel was going to die? Of course she did. She was the nurse that was treating her; I remember the time before she died so clearly.

The taller of the two nurses sighed and ran a hand through her thick black locks of hair that were blocking her view. She was obviously troubled by the loss of another soul on this large old earth. The loss of a pure soul struck the two nurses suddenly with a great despair. Their faces became gloomier.

The shorter nurse got ready to pull Hazel away, away from me completely. I couldn't help but feel that pang of loss ring within my eardrums, pounding with an unstoppable heat, a light that was drowning me in my fear of this loss. I ran a shaky breath through my lungs and reached for my hair, pulling on it, not really knowing what I was doing.

I was too preoccupied with the burning within me that I couldn't stop. _'I really wish I could stop it…but it just keeps beating. I wish I could be strong right now. I'm supposed to be all grown up and learn to live with the little things that disappear in my life. This… isn't a little thing.'_

I couldn't help but feel lost when I saw her body disappearing around a corner. I felt so lost that I became numb: absolutely freezing when I felt the warmth dissipate from where she once was. That light I had always anticipated on seeing was suddenly…gone, farther away than the short reach of my stubby arms.

I know very well that every single human being has limits. I know now that you have to stop sometimes in reaching the things you want. I wish so dearly for something…but I must stop: because it is impossible, and incredibly past my limits.

'Never say never.' I just found myself doing it anyway. I plopped down into a chair nearby and covered my face with my hands. I started lazily just looking around at uninteresting things, thinking about nothing of any sort of importance. I know that I'm not willing to face it…but I know that I will eventually have to.

I sighed for the hundredth time that day. Nothing seems to have any meaning anymore. My eyelids drooped, and I got to thinking…

_'I really am drowning. There is no point of being here. What am I gaining when I breathe? Why does my body continue to function when I don't **want** it to? Why…do I really want to stay? Red…Red…I just stare into nothingness because that's what I feel. Empty. Hollow. I'm not gaining anything! Show me something I have! I don't feel any love at all. Mom…Dad…Hazel…friends. It is love but it doesn't really feel like it enough._

_When I think of why I shouldn't do it…something stops me. I wouldn't be pretty enough if I did it. I wouldn't feel complete without a person to love me…someone new. I would never get that person if I weren't suitable…I need to change! I need to spread out my wings and become that butterfly that seems so far off…_

_I just don't feel like there's anything special for me anywhere; there's nothing to live or die for. 'Nothing matters to me' is what my mind repeats over and over again._

_I miss the light so very much. I miss it! But something in my mind tells me I don't need it. I don't need it…I can't say I don't want to let go because I just did…It's already gone…I think. I am almost positive. And suddenly, I'm fine. But I am in a trance…not really who I am._

_It is so very confusing in my mind…there is too much static in my thoughts that it's so hard to read them. But I **can** feel though. I feel the warm wind beating down, pushing me down towards earth._

_My whole body is beating with something…life. Hazel is pummeling me into a sense of being…of living. Thank you Hazel…I am now complete again…my mind is in one piece. I don't even want to know what I would be like without you…'_

My body awakens to the dawn, and all I feel is cold. It is cold here in this room, in this chair, on this earth. My body shakes like the earthquake that shattered my world, my only world that I know or knew. The only place that I could possibly and would possibly feel whole…

The place in my heart that I saw in a dream is fading, fading and it is leaving a very big part me behind on this cold, shivering, freezing, wood chair. Leaving all of my memories, my being, my soul, my fibers that hold them together, my insanity, the bits and pieces that don't fit anywhere, all of them stay stranded in this place where I will part with them.

The cold that dwells in this place seems to stick to me however, melding in with my soul, earning it a spot in the new thing that will live in my shell of a body. My body isn't shivering, even though I feel the wracks that make my brain go into neutral. It is constantly moving; making the cold stray away, leaving me alone.

Even though my body tells me that my sleeping time is fulfilled, I still fall into a deep slumber anyways. Without Hazel, there will be no one there that will request for me to wake up. My eyes threatened to fall, but my mind pained me with one thought: _I am alone. How did I not realize this before? I am completely, pitifully alone. Nothing else, no one else is here for me! How did I not see that?…_

My body prepared to shiver, but instead crunched into a restful sleep…a sleep that was not haunted with the jolt of electricity where the fire burned beneath my bones.

**whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy**

**Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't believe how relived I felt in that moment that Takuto was okay. My damp locks of hair expressed to me how nervous I was about his condition. I let precious air fill my jittery lungs. Rubbing my arms with my fingertips, a cold chill circled throughout me. How did it get so cold in here?

I looked down, expecting to see my breath form a cloud when I released air out of my mouth. I couldn't see anything, but I believed that it must very close to reach that temperature. Taking one last glance at Takuto, I made my way to the thick wooden hospital door and peered through the window.

It was quite foggy, but I could make out the image of a blond haired boy, fast asleep in a chair, cradling his head with his arms. My eyes relaxed at the sight. The sight of such a fragile boy created something to stir within me. I tried my best to ignore it as I turned around and journeyed back over to my brother's bedside. I quickly touched his delicate face before I left to use the restroom.

I had needed to pee for a while, but had ignored it until now. Sighing, I grabbed my jacket and prepared to leave the room

When I moved my feet to take another step, the floor groaned with agony.

As my freezing hand collided with the even colder doorknob, my face twisted into a mold of discomfort. The doors hinges growled with might as I pushed some of my weight on the heavy oak door. I winced when I remembered the blond boy sleeping on the chair, just outside the room. A much-needed puff of air made its way out of my mouth, calming my senses when I discovered that he had not awoken.

I moved up closer to him, and relished in the peacefulness of his slumber. I smiled after I was done looking at him…and I really don't know why. Something about him makes me: The famous Sasuke Uchiha want to really, really, smile. I don't know one person that has been able to do that to me…and I don't even know this boy…

I rolled my eyes at my own antics. How foolish I am to be thinking so deeply about a boy I don't even know in the _least_. Somehow this is deeply troubling me. How can I even think about being happy…or smiling? I sighed and my lungs almost choked at how much air I let out of them.

How can I be happy? I will never…never…never be happy. So whoever you are, mystery blonde boy, don't you dare mess with _me_: The famous and glorious Sasuke Uchiha, ruler of all fates.

So…GET OUT OF MY MIND!

**whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy**

_What is this other force? This force that is ruthless and afraid at the same time. This force that doesn't know how much they are meddling in my affairs…they can't get in the way of **my** light, why, the fate of the world would crumble, under my control of course. So…whoever you are, strange force, STAY OUT MY WAY!_

**whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy**

A/N: Well…done with that chapter! I am so incredibly sorry about how long it took to update! Computer troubles…and other people keep making me get off the computer before I have time to finish! AGAIN, so very sorry about how long it took! I probably started last Saturday…well ne ways…**PLEASE REVIEW ANDDD…**

TNT Till Next Time!

**whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy**

I have got things planned…-evil laughter fills the room- so if you would, please review?

-points to review button with sickle-

**whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy**


	8. Unfilled Holes

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Naruto's life is great, just living with his sister Hazel in their broken down farmhouse. Sasuke's life is far from normal being extremely hot and someday owning a company worth millions of dollars. What will happen to make these two meet?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Authors Note: Another chapter! YAY! I must say **congradumalations **to **yukaishepards **for reading closely and reviewing about something of an upper importance! YAY TO YOU! I was waiting for someone to say something about that…non-close reader…well…people! Feh! Lol joking! But I'm so glad one of you got it!

**EDIT: **Hah. If you have already read this before…I would highly suggest that you reread it…I changed a WHOLE LOT. What do I mean by a WHOLE. LOT? You'll have to read and find out!

In THIS Chapter: You will see, young one.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_What is this? A keyhole?…hmmm interesting. What key do I need to open this door that stands, mocking me? "Do you know, my light?" My light just whimpers in response._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Naruto's POV**

I awoke just as a speck of first-morning light filtered through an uncovered window, and traveled over my closed eyelids. _Alone…_I sighed wistfully, trying to shake off the ominous vibes this place was giving me. This place where Hazel died.

_PANG. _Without warning, there was complete silence. _This silence stings my ears…I need to get away…_This silence…it's as if a solid stone has dropped down to earth and on impact, hearts tensed and no noise ensued.

Too quiet…

I hear my heartbeat; hear the different systems in my body working in harmony. I hear…a door being opened.

I needed something, anything to take my mind off of Hazel, ANYTHING! My legs seemed to move towards a noise without my brain telling them to.

I turned a corner. I got there just in time to catch a glimpse of a raven-haired boy walking into a room. A little to the right…and…my body froze. I knew that exact spot by heart…exactly. Hazel…Hazel was right there…dead. It feels like my vision is in a complete blur…

My brain moaned with angst as my eyes reached blindly for Hazel…but Hazel…Hazel is dead! Hazel…is gone…

_Alone…_

I had just made it to where her hospital bed was…

And collapsed.

Hazel…

I miss you…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm pretty sure I just saw a yellow blob across the hallway…but it was probably just my imagination.

Returning from the bathroom, I walked to Takuto's bedside and brushed the hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but smile.

Finding nothing else to do, I decided to look out of my small hospital window in the door. I saw nothing interesting at first, but after further examination, I saw a yellow blob. It was the same yellow blob that I _**thought **_I saw before! Lying sprawled out on the hard tile of the hospital, I discovered that the blonde-blob was actually…a blonde-haired boy.

My hand clutched for my mouth on instinct when I saw the most dreadful thing possible in a glistening puddle beneath his body.

_Blood._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Naruto's POV**

I'm fine…really…but suddenly; everything seems black. Oh Hazel…please help me to live… She's gone…her life is over. Somehow…today: in this instant, nothing hurts anymore. I am simply…contempt.

My being sighs with fatigue. I am tired, however; I feel a dull _throbbing, throbbing, throbbing _running through my right leg. I'll ignore it for the time being. That's odd…there's a worried voice calling out to someone…HAZEL! Hazel…Hazel! You're here with me! I was so scared…but now you're here…

"HELLO! ARE YOU THERE? SPEAK TO ME! SPEAK…COME ON, YOU'VE GOT TO SPEAK!" I heard a sigh of relief, as I was finally teleported to the outside world. My throat groaned in annoyance due to the uncomfortable position my body was in.

'_There is a displeasing liquid sopping around my right leg. It's so sticky and gross! I wish it would go away…I was finally feeling okay…I wish I could start dreaming again…'_

My body flinched uncontrollably when I felt a cool, lovely hand caress my tanned arm. _'That hand is so cold…who does it belong to?'_ My body shivered from the cold chill I was sent from that hand that is still caressing me softly…trying to…wake me up?

My sleep denied eyes opened slowly to face the most stunning boy they had ever seen. _'I can feel his eyes erase the worry they just experienced. Was I…the one worrying him?' _I heard the shifting of his clothes as he moved down to my right leg.

I felt him wiping away at the unknown liquid resting all around me. My nose sniffed the pungent smell that permeates this hallway. I know that smell…BLOOD!

My face shifted quickly around to my limp leg. It is…covered in blood. I feel like emptying the contents of my stomach…just at the sight of my own life liquid that had somehow escaped.

The mystery boy's hand rubbed away some of the blood and attempted to see the wound that was causing it. My hand gripped wildly for his, to get it away from my wound! GET IT AWAY!

My eyes held a sort of fury as I smacked his hand away from my wound. His face looked shocked: purely and utterly shocked. I know he was only trying to help but…he's really pissing me off.

His face stayed glued that way until I moaned out in pain. I had just realized how incredibly bad my leg hurts, and moaning was my only release. It didn't help that I was moving around so much….

He was suddenly sympathetic as he reached a hand down to my face, and traced the subtle lines over my cheeks. It felt captivatingly good…and I somehow forgot about my pain.

My eyes started moving on their own accord, following every direction his finger took. That's when I noticed he was staring directly into my eyes. An uneasy feeling arose within my stomach, and I dodged his luring finger.

There was complete silence, before curiosity got the better of me and my eyes darted towards his face. We both locked eyes for the second time, and I noticed that his eyes were a deep charcoal…like they were constantly kept at bay by the pits of hell.

I pulled my gaze away from his, and moved as far away from him as possible. I trailed a thin streak of blood behind me.

Hurt pushed it's way onto my face as I mounted my arms on the floor and prepared to lift my body off of the ground. I was in agony…but I still managed to limp off as if I was okay.

For some reason…when I looked back…it seemed like he actually cared.

I don't care about that jerk…if he cares, he should just get a clue and leave me the hell alone! Bastard…

My mind went back to others that I call bastards…_Uchihas…_

The acid oozed from my thoughts and stung my brain. Something about the mystery boy seemed familiar…black hair…black eyes…it was…

AN UCHIHA!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sasuke's POV**

My world was turned into a flurry of motion as soon as I saw that blood resting humbly near the blond boy's leg. I don't know why my brain MADE me move over to him, or more importantly: help him.

I have _never_ cared. I never _will_ care. I swear…

My legs crumbled beneath me and I rested next to the sleeping boy. Blood was trickling at a balanced pace out of his leg. '_It's going the wrong way!'_

I had to yell: "HELLO! ARE YOU THERE? SPEAK TO ME! SPEAK…COME ON, YOU'VE GOT TO SPEAK!", to get him to wake up. I took a sigh of relief before I focused on his eyes. _His __**eyes**_. Like…heaven. I can see the clouds that line up to heaven in his eyes. I can see the clouds _and_ the bluest blue _pure_ sky that blankets heaven right there in his supernatural orbs. The heaven in his eyes is giving me a fluttering feeling…I could have sworn that I was in the air just now…

I stared questioningly at my hand…my hand _hur_t with a _need _to touch him. To know that he wasn't fading…

My hand brushed his arm. So warm…I almost shivered because of the sheer difference in our body temperatures. He even flinched. He must have felt it too. His eyes widened, but he still looked quite dreary.

I averted my eyes away from his as my nose alerted me once again of the blood that was accumulating on the white tile: slowly but surely killing the blonde-boy. He must be able to smell it too, because he snapped his head around towards his right leg.

I saw his eyes as they formed into _confusion, realization, fear, _then back to _confusion._ He looked at me imploringly. I decided that I couldn't possibly treat his wound if I didn't know what it looked like…and my curiosity was pushing me forward to look…

My hands tried to brush away the blood that was soaking into his pants. My attempt was halted when he roughly smacked my hand away. _'I was actually trying to help for once…and this is what I get?'_

My face was the perfect depiction of shock: my eyes were wide, my mouth was open, and my eyebrow was raised in disbelief.

I decided resolutely that from then on I wouldn't care about that boy at all. I tried to tell myself that…but suddenly, he turned his body over in agony and moaned out in pain_. 'I CAN'T HELP IT!' _

I moved my fingers to his face and traced every inch of it, soaking it in through the tip of my finger. I was trying desperately to calm him down, and it seemed to be working. I smiled an invisible smile as I saw him watching my finger move _up, over, down, left, right, up._

The tracing of his face ended as soon as he noticed I was staring directly into his eyes. He became startled as we made eye contact, and dodged my finger completely. We locked eyes for the second time. I realized how easy it is to get lost in his eyes…

Without any warning, he turned away from me, pulling his body as far away from me as possible without having to cry out in pain. He actually managed to lift himself off of the ground, which surprised me greatly. I had no idea he had it in him.

I could tell, as he limped off, that he was trying _so hard _to hide how badly he was hurting. He didn't fool me at all. Before disappearing around the corner, he turned back and met my eyes. I regretted the concerned look on my face as soon as his eyes widened. _'Shit…'_ He turned and limped away.

Oddly, I couldn't help but think about one thought that was going through my mind when he left.

_Don't go…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Naruto's POV**

Somehow, I can't help but think back to my confrontation with the Uchiha. '_Uchiha.' _Just thinking of that name makes me want to retch. I still can't believe that it seemed like he cared…I thought he was a heartless bastard…

In my opinion, _Uchiha_ is the most despicable word out of all the languages of the world combined. If he wasn't an Uchiha…I might go back and apologize…but because of what family he is a part of…no. I just can't bring myself to do it. "I told myself that I would never talk to the likes of that _despicable_ family." I shook my head. I couldn't stand to think about him anymore.

"Never…" I sighed. It was time to deal with my wound. I limped to go seek a nurse, realizing that I actually hadn't bled too harshly. _'I wonder why…'_

"**_NEVER!!!"_**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sasuke's POV**

_I swear I don't care…_Here I am. Here I am sitting in Takuto's room: thoughts repeating solemnly in my mind like a broken record. I can't stop thinking about that damn blonde-boy!

'I hope he's all right…he's **got** to be…' 

Not _only _is that damn blond boy in my thoughts, but Takuto is too. He still hasn't woken up. The odd thing is, that he seems perfectly fine to me. I have tried to drop his mystery for now…but I am failing miserably. I even heard some nurses pondering over Takuto's unconsciousness. So what the hell is keeping him asleep?

I wonder,_ "Did he bleed to death?" _ARRRGGGHHHH!!! I swiftly pounded my head against the wall. '_My incessant thoughts about that damn blond boy and Takuto are driving me insane! I need to try and get some sleep…'_

_Hopefully I won't dream about them too…_

Before I feel asleep however…I felt…unlike myself. I couldn't figure out why…

That's when I realized it: I had been obsessing over someone other than myself for the last few hours. This…this was the first time. I didn't know how I should feel about it… 

I could feel something emerging though. It felt uncomfortable…but familiar. As I laid my head down to rest, I could have sworn…

It was the beginning of a new me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo**

_If you didn't notice…I now have my light. Feh…it was so easy seeing as how weak she was…I don't feel bad about it at all. Taking her away from Heaven…whatever. Should I REALLY care? Do you think I do…I NEED this light! Too much darkness surrounds me…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo**

A/N: Anndd…this ends here! God this took FOREVER to type! But I'm ecstatic that it's finally DONE! Lolz. SO if you wouldn't mind…please review? TNT Till Next Time. Later chicks and chickadees!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo**

**There is still more to come in "The Poor Think The Rich Always Win" so…if you would…please stay along for the journey…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo**

P.S.: Part of the journey is reviewing…


	9. Pushing So Hard

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Naruto's life is great, just living with his sister Hazel in their broken down farmhouse. Sasuke's life is far from normal being extremely hot and someday owning a company worth millions of dollars. What will happen to make these two meet?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: -looks around-…-sees that name doesn't match the owner of the wondrous Naruto…- -cries- THAT'S RIGHT! I DON'T OWN IT! SHUT UP!

Authors Note: If there is ANYTHING you are confused about…a grammar question, a question about the story, (Do any of you ever get what the hell I'm trying to say in my chapters?), or a personal question (Such as…do you take drugs? Well…I can answer that. No. Even though sometimes people question it. Lol.) NE WAYS…if you have any kind of question…I'll answer it for yah, kay?

**EDIT:** Wow. This chapter sucked very, very badly. If you reviewed this piece of crap, I'm sorry. I FIXED IT THOUGH, SO IT IS NO LONGER CRAP!!! So please feel free to review this…non piece of crap?…yeah. I'll go with that.

-----------------

_My light…my light…my light…why won't you comply with my every wish? You know how deeply I love that little pure heart of yours…the one that I kept alive to use for me. It's just too pure for me to touch. That is why…you must comply to everything I say. I will destroy every part of you if you don't…except for my weapon…my…pure…light…_

-----------------

**Naruto's POV**

I don't know _what_ possessed me to wait _so_ long to treat my badly bleeding wound…

_Uchiha…_

Somehow…I'm still alive. I've heard that if you lose too much blood that there is a definite possibility that you can die. I tried to estimate about how much I had lost…and was utterly confused.

How the _hell_ was I still alive? I had the urge to cough…my throat muscles braced themselves for a cough but…the cough never escaped. I wanted it to escape so badly, because the itching in my throat was driving me insane.

I clutched at my throat, not tight enough to choke, but enough to keep the itching from becoming too much to take. Standing, I scratched my way down the hall. Searching for someone that _should _be there.

A nurse.

My ears sensed the clip-clop of high heels up ahead so I pushed myself hard, harder, (NOT HARD ENOUGH!), to where someone was and latched onto the ankle that was connected to the foot that was in a pretty white high-heeled shoe.

I felt her tense up completely at the unexpected contact. "Help…me?…"

I couldn't hold back anymore. I didn't know _how_ I had survived without help for _this _long…but now…I just had to give in.

I just had to…

I heard her almost gag when she spotted the blood that I could _feel_. A squirming feeling bubbled up inside of me, because my blood was warming me up on the outside but making me cold inside. Too much loss was never a good thing…

My eyes tried to stay open to just see _one _more thing before their impending doom…

_I tried so hard…_

_I pushed myself to end up here…_

_What does it matter?_

_What…_

_What the hell does it matter?_

My eyes closed completely.

-----------------

**Sasuke's POV**

I still wasn't fully awake…but my body knew that I had slept in the wrong position last night. I could already feel the '_cracks'_ of the bones and muscles that had endured the pain of being squeezed up for so long during the night. They were trying to push their way out; and I finally complied with their wishes.

This morning feels exceptionally odd. Here I am: still sitting in this chair, still in Takuto's room, and still worried. I coughed heavily, sticky mucus resting in my mouth from my jolt of sickness.

There is an aching _need_ within my head…my nose is running so steadily, it's as if I'm swallowing snot, my throat is so scratchy that I'm starting to doubt I will be able to talk again, and the joints in my body feel as if they haven't been moved for months.

I can't believe I'm so sick. _'I have been in the hospital for the past few days though…hospitals are generally a breeding ground for germs.' _

I leaned back in my chair, the top legs of the chair sticking up. This was a habit that I had acquired when I was trying to focus on something. I had perfect control over the chair.

I wasn't always as good at balancing as I am now though; I can remember countless times when I fell and banged my back up a bit.

'_Fortunately, that hasn't happened in…what…5 years?'_ I placed the tops legs of the chair back on the floor and rested my legs.

Sighing, I laid my neck on the very back of the chair, eyes still wishing they were closed. I decided I would close them and lift up the legs of the chair yet again. My body felt at ease and I slowly drifted off into sleep…

BAM!

I fell backwards.

How could that have happened?

_So much for being a master…_

-----------------

**Naruto's POV**

I blinked once. Twice. Three times. _'Where am I?'_

My eyes felt rigid against the soft skin of my cheeks. I cringed every time I had to blink.

My eyes opened wider, and I discovered I was in a hospital bed.

My mind started to go through the process of fully waking up. I gritted my teeth as I tried to stand.

When I tried to move my leg…

_Ow…_

I groaned in pain. My mind flashed back to when a wooden-steak had unceremoniously dipped through the two main bones in my leg. I shivered as I remembered every detail…every feeling I experienced as it was happening…I didn't want to think anymore about it.

I moved my wounded leg a little and found that no more blood was leaking from it.

I sighed with relief. Bringing a hand to my face, I ran it all along my forehead, my eyes, my nose, my mouth, my chin…and my hand captured the tears that were escaping from my groggy eyes.

I was crying…crying _so _hard. I just feel…so…helpless! _'Am I the only one? Is there someone else out there experiencing the same pain as I am?' _I stared long at the hands that were collecting the tears my hunched form was producing. I just _kept _on crying.

'_Am I so alone that I must cry in pity for myself? Is it…Hazel? Is it because she is gone? Is it because…I should be gone…but I'm not?'_ I grimaced as I noticed my wound was healing.

I gripped my inflamed cheeks with both hands and squeezed them, then touched the tips of my fingers to the crease at the end of my eyelids. I don't even _want _to stop crying! So confused…tortured…but…why?

The tears won't stop but… I'm glad.

Oh…I need help. I don't know why…I just…do.

Who is going to help me?

I just keep crying and thinking…_help me…don't help me…help me…don't help me…help me…_

_Do…NO! Don't help me…_

Do I _really_ need help?

-----------------

**Sasuke's POV**

The first thing I thought when I heard that sickening "pop"was: _'did I break my spine? Am I going to live?'_

Not shortly after…I was blinded by a wave of pain that started from my back and ran up and down throughout my whole entire body. I was fully regretting leaning back in my chair when I was sleepy.

'_Damn it…why was I granted with such back luck!'_ The blood surging toward my head made me extremely dizzy. I realized why: my feet had been up over my head for longer than would normally be considered healthy.

With my back hurting like hell, I scrambled to turn around and sit normally before anyone saw my current state…

Why didn't I realize the chuckles coming from the doorway sooner? I blushed an insane red color when I realized that the nurse that was laughing at me. She had probably been eyeing my boxers while I was flipped over…

I tried to play it cool and not think about how hard the nurse was laughing, implying, "Why are you here? Do you need something?" She stopped laughing, but just for a second and replied; "I heard a loud crash coming from this room, so I came to check it out!"

I could tell that this chipper and extremely annoying nurse was battling for inner control. She was probably laughing hysterically on the inside! I didn't want to allow any more slip-ups while the nurse was around, so I took on my brooding mask and stared blankly at her.

Lowering my voice to a deadly accurate tone, I replied sarcastically, "Well, as you can see, everyone is fine here." My voice did nothing to deter the spontaneous nurse. "Okay then! Well, if you need anything else, just holler!" As the nurse was about to leave, she added with a smirk, "Oh and by the way…cute boxers!" She giggled to herself and left the room in a swift movement, pink hair swinging behind her.

My face heated up until it was practically _glowing_ red.

"Damn nurses…sneaking up on you at the worst moments…"

Long after the nurse left, my face was still splashed with a very _very _bright red.

-----------------

**Naruto's POV**

My eyes are still steadily releasing tears, and I just can't bring myself to stop. Somehow, I feel almost happy that I'm crying…but at the same time, I hate it.

A light flashed before my eyes…a heavenly light…

Is it a light to take me away?

…

_' I don't want to be saved!'_

_' Who is deciding my fate?'_

"_Aughahahahahaha-__**hah hah hah hah **__**hah!**_"

Tears halted from flowing down my face. _'Was that…laugher? That's impossible! There's no one here!' _I looked cautiously through hallway where my hospital bed is currently stationed. _'I don't see anyone…'_

A lone tear traveled down my face.

-----------------

**Sasuke's POV**

I _tried _to take a deep breath…but something was stopping me. I sneezed, and my current state hit me with a rush. I was dreadfully sick. I tried to yawn, but was stopped from finishing by a severe burning in my back.

The pain circulating through my back was so intense, that I had to take my breaths in short, choked gasps. If I were to take a deep breath, it would only result in a pounding to ricochet throughout my body.

Twitching, I came to the realization that I couldn't move. Moving as slowly and cautiously as I could, I slowly lifted the chair off of the ground. My hand came in contact with the lever on the side of the chair that expanded into a sort of bed.

Tensing up my muscles, I lifted myself up onto my "bed" relaxing slightly at the plush cushioning. I sighed, not missing the electric jolt of pain I was sent from doing such a simple human act.

My body _really_ needed to sleep. All of my aching body parts were screaming "GO TO SLEEP! GO TO SLEEP! GO TO SLEEP!" I only complied only because of my hope that I would feel better when I woke up. I drifted off into a vision that had been plaguing me all day. Dreaming about this vision, I was soon fast asleep.

-----------------

Not long after _one _Uchiha fell asleep, another Uchiha opened his eyes for the first time in a _very long _time. Murder was ridden deep within his trademark Uchiha eyes. Something must have possessed him, because this Uchiha was _supposed _to of died a long time ago…

The Uchiha's hospital door creaked open. One Uchiha was leaving…and another Uchiha was still sleeping on a chair…

-----------------

_HAH! How smart am I to be able to think of such a devious plan! I need to use them so I can live dear light…don't whimper! He will be dead very soon! Don't yell out…for these ears do not hear your yells! So glorious to have finally made contact with the other world…how glorious…_

-----------------

A/N: -gasp- Well, well, well! What do we have here? THE PLOT THICKENING? My gosh…that's AMA-ZA-ZING! Lots of mysterious things will be happening…

I have noticed a lot of you catching on to some little hints here and there…and you probably don't even know it!! Buwahaha…But don't worry o fabled readers! The end of the story will clear everything up…(or at least I HOPE o.o)

-----------------

**PLEASE REVIEW, FATED READERS OF "THE POOR THINK THE RICH ALWAYS WIN" **

**Will you?**

**The more reviews the authoress receives…the better the authoress feels. **

**-coughs-**

**Can't you hear the review button calling out to you?…**

-----------------

TNT Till Next Time!


	10. Realizing A Loss

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Naruto's life is great, just living with his sister Hazel in their broken down farmhouse. Sasuke's life is far from normal being extremely hot and someday owning a company worth millions of dollars. What will happen to make these two meet?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I must face the truth and say: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! God I got so much support from the last chapter it's overwhelming!! I FINALLY GOT 30 REVIEWS!!! -Jumps up and down- THANK YOU SO MUCH **Black Insanity **(30th reviewer) even if the whole thing is confusing you…lol. So…here's an update for everyone that I hope you like…for the past few days (errr…weeks?) Well I know I promised that this would be longer…more improved…yadda yadda yadda…well…we'll see…(those are my plans…gotta see how it turns out in the end) AGAIN! Thanks for all of the marvelous support on this fic!

In THIS Chapter: This story starts to _**HEAT UP**_! Is it getting hot in here or what?

**EDIT:** Ohmygosh. Do all these chapters suck except for the first two? I'm starting to think that. Has my writing style really changed this much…that I think all this sucks and now and I have to change it? Eh. Well, it would be very appreciated if you could tell me if you like this version better. If it sucks worse than the last version…then…just. Kill me. Bah.

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

_My plan is moving along…better than I could have even dreamed! Yes my light…or the fabled angel of lights…you must stay with me so I can have this power forever! AHAH! I almost forgot…I can force you to stay…no one is more powerful than I am! For I am…_

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

**Naruto's POV**

That laugh…that laugh still permeates my airways, still lives as if spellbound in this hallway. My whole body is quaking with fear. What I fear the most is the reason why I am so afraid. It seems to me as if nothing is amiss… It must have been my imagination, or my ears playing tricks on me…maybe I was delirious at the time. _'It is impossible that I heard such a loud laugh when there was no one there!'_

_'Where the hell did that laugh come from?'_

I can feel that something is forming within my mind. It's as if I am connected somehow to that laugh; or rather, to the person who laughed. Somehow, they are trying to tell me something. They are trying so hard, but I have to block it. I can feel an intense white light protecting me…but where is this light coming from? I didn't think that I could possibly possess light. _'Then how is this barrier I am creating even possible?'_

I tried to calm down all the systems in my body, and harden my heart until I can only hear dull thumps of life bang throughout my head. I shut down the systems that help me stay awake, and forced my body into sleep. I must do something to get my mind off of that laugh…it _felt_ so real that I could almost reach out and grab it right out of the thick blankets of time.

**Sasuke's POV**

I feel extremely worse than I did before I went to sleep.

The second I moved from my sleeping position, I a strangled yelp escaped through my vocal chords. Squeezing my sleepy eyes closed, my teeth clenched firmly together to try and dull the pain. Somehow I was still tired although I had probably been sleeping for a very long time.

I stretched out as far as my sinewy yet sore muscles would let me before I knew I would burst out in agony. My pain led me to contemplate how others had dealt with the sickness I am suffering through.

I sighed with restlessness, before a treasured thought struck me. I had no idea to tell what time it was. When I reached an ivory hand up to my face, pulling a lock of hair back into place, I almost hit myself in the head.

I had almost forgotten about the watch held firmly around my wrist. Using the small window implanted in the hospital wall to read my watch by moonlight, I read it as _1:43 A.M._

I sighed, annoyed with my position at the moment. A deep restlessness washed over me. My muscles had an urge to move, to do something, but in my current state, that was impossible. I took a deep breath before trying to slide out of the chair that my poor body was stuck in.

When I finally was lifted to my feet, I did not feel any pain coming from my body. I felt nothing. It was as if I was completely anesthetized. My brain did register the twinge of hurt as I stood…but I was sincerely without sensation. As my eyes rested upon Takuto's empty hospital bed, all thoughts were lost, except…

_'He didn't leave me alone…did he?.!'_

**Naruto's POV**

I fully awoke after an agitated sleep. From the moment I woke up, my body felt absolutely icy. I pulled my blanket over me to ward off the unnerving sensation I was being sent.

My head reeled with apprehension; the room was suddenly in a blur. One message was sent through the electric signals in my brain: a smell. There was a distinct smell in the room…the smell of blood. Relaxing somewhat, I still took extra trepidation. I was almost positive the blood must be coming from my leg, but the thunderous thrashing of my heart in its cage was pounding with something akin to unfamiliarity.

_'Sssssslash!!!'_ Something ripped beside of me. A cold chill was sent through my left leg, even with the bandages that dressed it. I was consumed with the seeping, seeping cold that lashed out and urged my adrenaline to pump out, sending me a jolt of energy to ward off the unknown.

I didn't want to…I _really_ didn't want to look down to see what had caused the slashing noise. I forcefully stared straight ahead and willed myself not to look anywhere else. I gulped; a large lump traveling down my throat, and all of my urges to look disappeared with it. My brain quickly forgot about my concentration when it spotted red out of the corner of its vision.

I regretfully looked down. There was a deep slash running through the blanket above my left leg, right above the bandages covering my wound. The blood was manifesting on the blankets. Surprisingly, when I looked down at my revealed wound, I realized no blood permeated the pure snow white of the bandages. _'Then…where the hell did the blood come from?'_

**Sasuke's POV**

I pushed all the air out of my lungs and collapsed on the floor. That was all I felt I could do at that moment. Somewhere…my heart was whispering a sweet lullaby to me. Within my being, wisdom was spilled and spread like a wave of control.

I knew I must try with all my might to go find Takuto. Something inside of me has a craving to find him. Something inside of me knows that something horrific is going to happen _very_ soon.

Once I had resisted the urge to throw up on the bleached tile, my dexterous legs carried me far away from the room that my brother had lied dormant in for so very long…

-----

My livid onyx eyes held unease as they searched intently for my brother. Sneakers screeched in refusal against the glossy tile as my steadfast eyes were programmed only for the thought of recognizing one face and one face only: Takuto's.

_Brawny feet didn't seem to like the floor much because they traveled so fast over it. The feet tried to not fall onto the slippery floor that they despised. They had a mission; a mission fueled by want, need, and a ripping sensation deep within their master's innards._

The only sound that propelled me forward was the shrill sound of rubber meeting the laminated surface of sterilized hospital floors. My ears were met with an offbeat sound however…when I felt my body being propelled towards the floor and the light of my journey was extinguished.

My body heaved forward as all the breath seemed to be unceremoniously removed from my lungs. I knew I had overworked myself, and now I was paying for it with a burning sensation surging through my body. _' I must find Takuto…'_

Still wary, I became perpendicular to the floor once again and started off on a leisurely pace. My determination was in no way becoming lethargic. Journeying on, I realized that in my rushed state of mind, I hadn't even looked for the cause of my fall.

That's when I saw the trail.

Liquid, liquid, _seeping, wet, burning,_ liquid, liquid, that I hate almost as much as life itself.

I loathe the smell.

----

**This liquid has a certain color. A color that gushes: ****death****. We all try to ignore the subliminal broadcasting of this color…but to no avail. There is just some kind of connection to this color in a liquid that makes us want to scream: ****danger! danger!**

**This color…if you already have not made this same connection…is red.**

**And this liquid…is blood.**

----

**Naruto's POV**

There is blood oozing from somewhere in this hallway. I have come in contact with my wound enough times already to be able to decipher between blood and _any_ other smell.

_Drip._

Out of nowhere, a cool liquid came in contact with my face. My eyes instantly snapped shut in reflex.

_'Something is dripping on my face!'_

I found my mind and body could no longer work in an adept manner. Hyperventilating, my whole body became taut with expectance of what was to come. My fingers were about to become dysfunctional because of the pressure of my balled-up fists.

**_Drip._**

_Oh God._

I felt the liquid make a downward venture through the dips in my face. My fingers tingled with the sensation to wipe it away…but I didn't.

I am too aghast to do _anything._ Because when the liquid got close to my nose…I recognized it immediately.

_'How can blood be coming from the **ceiling**?'_

That thought sent even more quakes through my tightly drawn muscles. Trying to release breath my lungs, I attempted to get away from the corroding curiosity that was irritating my already panicking mind.

I decided that when I was done counting slowly to ten, I would open my eyes and face whatever was in front of me.

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10…_

And my eyes flung open.

**Sasuke's POV**

Staring blindly right in front of me, I was faced with a path of blood. Some might call this path a warrior's path; a path and fate that a soldier has faced. A path of honor for some. For some…this is a path of the wicked.

I shivered, hearing my foot make the first move to walk ahead. I gasped in reproach, deciding that…I _might just_ walk along this path.

----

After traveling for some time along this sacred path, I was faced with the end of the path of blood. My breath caught in my throat; I couldn't move. Immobilized within the barriers of time and space, I exhaled and turned before I opened my closed eyes…

They opened without hesitation. They were indefinitely ready to face whatever was there.

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

_What will they see when they open their fervent eyes? Only I know the answer to this question. But I definitely know **this **angel. They will both be haunted by the same memories._

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

A/N: DUN! Okay…ohmiFREAKINgawd! HOW long ago was it since I last updated?.! My GAWD! I'm SO **INCREDIBLY** SORRY FOR MAKING ALL OF YOU WAIT SO LONG!!!

P.S.- If you look close enough, there are some clues to what is going on, and what is going to happen! Oh yea… sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger! Heh heh. Hope ya'll can forgive me! -sweatdrop-

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

Okay there you have it! PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW FOR THE POOR LITTLE AUTHORESS! She would love it!!! Don't be shy…as you can see I treasure my reviewers very mucholy much! TNT Till Next Time!

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000


	11. The Face Of An Angel

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Naruto's life is great, just living with his sister Hazel in their broken down farmhouse. Sasuke's life is far from normal being extremely hot and someday owning a company worth millions of dollars. What will happen to make these two meet?

Author's Note: Ohmigosh. I am frustrated at MYSELF, the authoress for not updating sooner. ::goes and sobs in a little corner:: SO sorry…and by the way…things are about to get WEIRD in this story…so…please bear with me…it will all be explained eventually…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that.

**EDIT: **Well…there was a big chunk near the end that I didn't have to do anything with…but the rest of it sucked. SO IT'S FIXED NOW, OO YESHH. So please do read and review. Thanks yous muchos.

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

_Angel…you are so dear to me…but I need the other angel…the last one left…_

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

**Naruto's POV**

The sight I was met with made my body become completely still. No noise, no sound filtered through my mind, for it was struck with the one thought of: _"How is that possible?" "How is that possible?" _

"_How is that possible…"_

For hanging above me, in midair was…the ghost of a spirit. The spirit was holding a dripping knife.

His face…

_'That face…'_

I don't think I will ever forget that expression for as long as I live.

The features on his face are so distorted; I can only squeeze one word out of my brain to describe them…_insane_. His face…is definitely one of a murderer. The knife in his hand, dripping with blood only backs up my assumption.

Actually…it's not an assumption. I am almost _positive _this spirit is out to kill someone.

That someone…being…

Me.

----

I had grown so accustomed to silence, when suddenly, a shrill laugh cut through my peace. I recognized the laugh immediately; it was the one I had heard clearly ring through the hallway earlier…

Blood dripped from his torn clothes, his jet-black hair: tainted with a burning red that stood out so immensely…dripping; dripping all over the white of my blankets…but also my sanity.

The spirit licked the blood _clean_ off the knife, staining his tongue an even deeper shade of red. He laughed louder, manically, before staring threateningly into my eyes.

_I guess I'll be with you soon, Hazel…_

**Sasuke's POV**

What my eyes were met with was so intense, that I could have never imagined it.

_'There was a spirit…'_

I turned the corner quickly, hoping I wasn't seen. My nervousness was unprecedented in that moment; I couldn't help but shake violently.

'with a bloody knife'.

'_**Do spirits even exist?'**_

From what I saw before hiding, the spirit licked his knife clean of blood. My stomach lurched, as I remembered the coppery taste. My mind was urging me: _'Look again, look again!'_

I peered around the corner…and the sight I was met with…oh God. The spirit was about to kill someone! I involuntarily gasped, stifling a cry in the same breath. Tears rolled down my face; I didn't want someone to die! Ducking back around the corner, I gathered my wits and pieced them back together. _'Can I help? If I don't…his victim will die! What should I do?.!'_

I took a deep breath and…

Yelled.

**Naruto's POV**

Somehow, my mind worked on it's own accord and told me to **move**…and somehow I am on the ground, and I am alive. I successfully missed the slash of a knife that would have ended my life.

My teeth are clenched together: trying to ward off the pain. After falling out of my hospital bed, I crushed my left leg even further. And…I looked down. Blood had begun to pollute the fierce white of my bandages.

"WHY!!!" My eyes grew with shock. _'Who was that?_' Sobbing followed this question. Intense sobbing that made both the spirit and I become immobile.

Is that…It's…the…

_**Uchiha. **_

I couldn't believe his audacity. He was actually willing to speak up for me…

And maybe…

'_Save me.'_

I'm not worried at all about why he's crying.

But…

Really.

Why is he crying?

**Sasuke's POV**

I am so relived that the blonde-boy made it out of the way in time. I don't know what I would have done to myself if I _knew_ I could have saved him and he ended up dead…

Blondie…

"_**Blondie!!!"**_

His bold eyes stared into mine.

Was that…_concern?_

Suddenly, he fainted.

I needed to reassure myself that he wasn't dead. _'Please, don't fade away…' _In that moment, I couldn't care in the least if the spirit was to strike me down. That's why I courageously sprinted over to his limp body. Feeling for a pulse, I was assured that he was alive. I sighed a deep sigh of relief and slumped to the ground.

"Well if you want to know why…big brother…"

His voice sent shivers down my spine. _'Big brother? What is he talking about?'_

That's when I saw it. The deep resemblance the spirit and Takuto shared…

_'Oh God.'_

'_Please don't let it be…'_

Springing to action, I made a human shield in front of the blonde-boy. I turned to face the spirit, and his eyes glowed with a passion before he started to speak.

"Ah, I figure I'll humor you for the time being and explain things to you. First of all…I am most definitely a devil sent straight from hell to assassinate the little creature named "Naruto" behind you. I figured I would use this body to do my dirty work, but as you can see…it's starting to disappear…so I must take this boy to the master quickly. He is needed for a very special purpose…for you see…he is the other fabled angel of light."

_I finally knew his name. Naruto…_

"What? Angel…of light…what the hell are you talking about?"

"Just what I said." He licked his teeth clean of blood before throwing a menacing smile my way. "He is the other angel of light we need to morph with the one we already possess. My master wants this boy more than anything else…because he is the last key to destroying all the pain in this world. And after we kill him…" He took a step towards Naruto and I.

"Then his soul…" He was becoming dangerously close…

"Will be sent to my master…" His knife gleamed in the candlelight.

"And you wouldn't want master to be angry…would you?"

The devil swung his left leg, getting ready to kick me aside. I was so focused on guarding an attack on my left side, that as he swung his right leg, he successfully moved me out of the way. He took a few quick steps and reached the object of his desire.

I squinted, trying to inch along the floor to save Naruto from his almost certain death, but my side was hurting like hell. It was hard to even _breathe_. I was most likely suffering from a broken rib…but that doesn't matter right now…

_Naruto…_

All my struggles ended in vain as I watched the dagger penetrate Naruto's chest cavity in almost slow motion. Blood spurted out, all over the devil, and he basked in the glory of his victory.

My eyes stretched so wide I didn't think they would stay in their sockets much longer.

_**Naruto!!!**_

I whimpered, pitifully lost and feeling so unlike myself. At that moment, I couldn't bring myself to care that Takuto was dead…all I was worried about…

Was Naruto.

----

I couldn't help but watch as Takuto gave one last sickening lick to his knife before completely disappearing, the knife scattering to the corner of the room, leaving a trail of blood.

In his place, I could of sworn I saw the _real _Takuto's spirit giggle and give a little wave, saying, " I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER!"

I smiled at the illusion and whispered back…

"_I love you too little brother. And I always will."_

I tried, but couldn't stop the single tear from rolling down my cheek.

----

All too suddenly, the world seemed to come back into focus, Naruto being the main thing showing in my mind.

_Naruto…_

All desperation was drained from my soul and only nauseating uneasiness thrived.

_What if…_

I slowly inched my way towards him…

_'Am I moving so apprehensively because my ribs hurt so much… or because I'm afraid of what state Naruto is in?'_

_What if…he's dead?_

Reaching for the material of his shirt, I pulled myself near him, being careful to stray away from the color of red that seemed to of manifested itself all over him. With tears fresh in my eyes, and my body shaking hysterically and not stopping, I gripped his wrist.

He was…

He was…

_Alive._

I didn't realize it when it was happening, but somehow all of my muscles had tightened themselves. Releasing my neck from its stiff position, I dropped my head on his soaking chest, not minding the wet sensation pooling on my forehead at all.

_'He was ALIVE.'_

All I cared about at that moment…and all that I had been caring about for most of the day was…

The boy I was currently resting on.

----

"HELP!!!" The echo of my voice sounded utterly hollow and weak. My voice was starting to become quite scratchy, as I had been shouting for help, from _anyone _for the past two hours, but to no avail. No one had come to our aid.

I had done all that I could without releasing the contents of my stomach. I couldn't _bear _to take out the dagger…so I had stayed up with him and tried to stop the bleeding as best as I could for the last two hours.

When I felt his breaths become slower and slower, I started to panic.

Without hesitation, I ripped up my shirt and wrapped it around his middle.

I looked as far as the candles would allow me to and saw a wheelchair not _too _far away, but definitely a long walk from where I was currently resting. I decided it would probably be easier to bring the wheelchair _to _Naruto and push him to a nurse.

Smearing the blood off of my cheek, I stood and more or less limped to the wheelchair, but got it to Naruto okay. Gingerly, I set him into the contraption. His face was one of agony and I could almost feel his pain.

_Takuto…_

Pushing a wheelchair with a sleeping angel in it, I made my way to someone that would save my…friend?

----

Walking was slow at first, but I finally gained control over it and made my way through the dim hallways, candle light being my only source of illumination. Suddenly, I spotted a head of red further up ahead, and almost pushed the wheelchair straight into it.

"Hello?" A pleasant voice said. Getting a better look at the nurse, I saw that she was actually quite attractive. She had two red, silky, long braids down her back, and the most piercing yet calm green eyes I had ever seen.

How she had managed to look so good after the recent disaster was beyond me.

She realized I was pushing a wheelchair, and with one glance at the occupant…her hand flew to cover her horror stricken mouth.

"_**What…WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!!"**_

----

I knew that I couldn't tell her the truth…well it wasn't like _anybody_ would believe a story that closely resembled what I just went through…

I instead told her that he wasn't being careful and had tripped and fallen with the dagger in his hands, and it had pierced his chest as he had fallen.

I saw the look of disbelief on her face, but she accepted the story and treated his wounds all the same. Removing the dagger proved to be a difficult task, but the agile nurse handled it very well. Once she had gotten him situated in a bed and he was no longer fatally injured, the nurse decided to talk to me.

"My name's Lelani. What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." I could see the look of shock that came over her pretty features as she finally came to the realization…that I was indeed a member of the Uchiha family, owners of this very hospital.

It was quite amusing to see her scramble to make sure everything was presentable for me…but at the same time I despised it. Just because I am rich doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to be treated the same as any other person.

Without noticing, I sighed in melancholy. "What's wrong, Uchiha-san? I probably already know the answer to that question however…" **(1)**

"It's just…my…my brother just died." I hated to see the look of sadness that marred her beautiful face. She was obviously a very caring person.

"Well, Uchiha-san…"

"Please. Just call me Sasuke."

She blushed and started her sentence again. "Well, Sasuke, I'm really sorry for your loss…but you really must move on. You have such a bright future ahead of you…and I'm not only saying that because of your last name. I really think…that you have the potential to become something of great importance…like the support for a lost soul that needs what you could give. Please…don't give up on them when the time comes, Sasuke."

She closed her eyes and frowned, looking down at the ground. I let her words effect me too much…I think…

"I won't let them down. Don't you worry about it. And if I do...I'll be sure to make things right again." My brain seemed to provide the words best needed for the situation. I really didn't understand what she meant…but I have a feeling some time in the future I will remember her words.

"So…is this boy…your friend? Or…a stranger?"

I didn't know how to quite answer that question…I mean…with all the hate he feels towards me…I don't even know what I did!!!

And her question made me realize…

How much it pissed me off.

Then…why was I so compelled to save him? He is just a nobody…a nobody that I don't even care about…

"I don't know him. But…if he wakes up…" I got ready to leave. "Please don't let him know that it was me that saved him." With one final glance at Naruto, I left the room.

_I missed the knowing smile Lelani gave me as I left… _0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

_WHERE IS IT!.? Why can't anyone do ANYTHING correctly!!! I need the other one, damnit!!! YOU WILL BE MINE SOON!!! Don't think I would give up so easily…_

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

**(1)- I THINK it's san…but…not too sure. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

A/N: DONE!!! Thanks for bearing with me everybody!!! Something is happening next chapter…including…Sasuke leaves!!! That's right!!! He leaves little Naru-chan all alone! But is it willingly…you will have to find out! Thanks so much for reviewing everybody…I really appreciate it!!! Please do review! I'd really like to know what you all think! TNT Till Next Time!!!


	12. Caring Yet Uncaring

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: Naruto's life is great, just living with his sister Hazel in their broken down farmhouse. Sasuke's life is far from normal being extremely hot and someday owning a company worth millions of dollars. What will happen to make these two meet?

Author's Note: I don't think I did TOO badly with updating…thanks for all the reviews from last chapter!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I hope some of you are no longer confused…moonlitStarDestiny…your review made me bawl like a baby.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that. Nor do I own Switchfoot's The Shadow Proves The Sunshine.

**EDIT: **Wow. This was surprisingly alright! Just changed a few words here and there...PLEASE R&R!

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

_The only savior…the only savior that is within my fragile vision is slightly blurring within this glass container that I have been forced to call my home. They are blurring at alarming speeds…away from the light…away from humanity…_

_But there __**is**__ no other savior for us all._

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

**Sasuke's POV**

As soon as I had walked around the corner, all my resolve seemed to liquefy into nothingness. My body crumpled into a pitiful heap and my shoulders kept up with the beat of my leaking eyes. With a half-hearted blow to the wall, my fists seemed to slide off like they were being repelled.

My eyes can't see farther than a foot away because they are so blurred, but I don't care.

I don't _care._

"I DON'T CARE!!!" My voice ricocheted off the walls of the vacant hallway. It's almost funny too…because…just when I got my life to become unchanging and repetitive, _just_ how I wanted it, somehow my footing was lost and I tripped, sending me into an impending nothingness of a life.

_Takuto…_

I didn't even KNOW him very well, so why am I so heartbroken? Is it because I haven't suffered since…_that_ thing happened…and a new and unknown danger is lurking somewhere…waiting for me to stumble into it?

It's just so…it's just so…

Hard.

Hard to go on…to be able to function like a normal human being. At this point in my life…a new chapter is being written and I am blind to the author's intentions for what will become of me.

What am I to do?…

_**What am I to do?.!**_

Who can provide me with an answer?

**----**

_Sunshine, won't you be my mother_

_Sunshine, come and help me sing_

_My heart is darker than these oceans_

_My heart is frozen underneath_

_We are_

_Crooked souls trying to stay up straight_

_Dry eyes in the pouring rain, well_

_The shadow proves the sunshine_

_The shadow proves the sunshine_

_Two scared little runaways_

_Hold fast till the break of daylight_

_When the shadow proves the sunshine_

_The shadow proves the sunshine_

**----**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke…"

I was awoken by the sound of a voice I knew so well, a voice I had almost entirely forgotten. I hadn't fully registered the sound of this familiar voice before I had the urge to run.

_RUN AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!!!_

My mind screamed with the bellowing intentions of death and devils and decaying souls, my brain reeling with unspeakable panic. I tried to leave…tried to move…tried to get away…

Before I could go even two steps however, a strong arm attached to a strong body pulled me back. Turning and facing this person with an icy, yet defiant stare, I met the icier black eyes of my older brother.

"Nice to see you again, little brother." Hissed the monster standing in front of me, unrelenting in its hold on my shirt. "And it's OH so nice to meet up with you again too, of course. I missed you so much it _hurt_." With a slam of flesh against flesh, I pushed the monster's hand away from my body.

"So…why are you here? I thought maybe you had died in the earthquake…you don't know how _relieved _I am to see you're alright." Venom dripped from my words, coating the air between us in a sticky black.

"I'm so GLAD to see that you were worried about me, but it is quite alright sweetie, our mansions were untouched by the earthquake. We knew that you were away for work purposes, and Takuto was fetching something for us." I could feel my muscles aching for his next words…a kind of _wanting_ but more of a dreadful anxiety more than anything.

"By the way…where is our dear Takuto?"

"He…died."

The ache in my words were unfamiliar to even myself. His eyes widened into something of acknowledgement before he pulled his mask back over his face. That invisible, all seeing mask of his that drives many to pure insanity…

"That's quite alright then. Obviously it wasn't anything that you could stop from happening…right?" The monster started picking at its claws in a bored way, before meeting my gaze and seeing the figments of emotion swimming in my eyes.

"OR COULD YOU?.!" The monster roared with all it's fury, sending me crashing into a nearby wall. But what a perfect way to end my trip to a surreal and poverty filled world…to be beaten and come to realize the fact…

That I didn't and never will belong here.

**----**

_Oh Lord why did you forsake me?_

_Oh Lord don't be far away, away_

_Storm clouds gathering beside me_

_Please Lord don't look the other way_

_I'm a crooked soul trying to stay up straight_

_Shine on me_

_**Let my shadows prove the sunshine**_

**----**

**Sasuke's POV**

Without even realizing it, I had been away from my torture for so long. I had completely forgotten about my other way of life, and tried to adapt to what was in front of me. I was actually kind for once…had compassion.

Lived, breathed, like a normal human being. Now, that time is over…because my captors have come to retrieve me yet again.

I knew I couldn't be away from them for too long.

**----**

I was being dragged roughly through the hallways of a hospital. A hospital with a new spark of hope imbedded somewhere in a hidden place. Only someone that _wants_ to see it can truly view it. I have seen this spark.

After seeing it, one cannot help but be filled with hope. Such a simple four letter word that brings on so much emotion and swelling of hearts. I never thought that _**I **_would be faced with such a trivial emotion…but I guess I was wrong at that point in my life.

After meeting a certain angel…I have the freedom to hope again.

Being dragged through the hallways isn't as bad with hope. And with the image of clear blue skies being unlocked from one of my memories, it isn't so bad to _want_ to be free in other ways, too.

_To hope_…

**----**

As I finally faced the outside world for the first time in a long time, my heart caught still and all I could do was stare and longingly remember the past.

_Barren, nothing, lost breaths, lost souls._

I trudged forward. I don't even think the monster missed the tear I shed for the forgotten.

**----**

Only ten steps outside…and I miss the angel…

I miss him so much it makes my heart throb irregularly, halting all aspirations to move another step, and another step, and another…

I know, however hard it may be, I must move forward.

The more time that passes, the closer I get to be able to see his face again. And that is something to wish for, isn't it?

Even with all the hate I know he possesses for me, it won't make me stray away. It will be a challenge, but I am fully prepared to take it on. No matter the cost…I will make sure he is at least okay…

Because I at least want someone I care for to be okay even when I know _I_ can't be.

**----**

At least the angel won't hate me more because he doesn't know that it was ME that saved him. I'm sure if he knew that I left him after _that_ then he would hate me for all eternity.

With a stiff greeting to my parents as I got in a limo, I knew I had started down a path I would eventually regret.

_'This path that I must lead…'_

**----**

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000

_The savior of the light-faced with two different roads. When will he have to make his decision? And what will it be? Please don't side with what you know for certain…sometimes it is crucial to take a chance and risk it all._

_Risk it all for the ones you love._

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000

A/N: Yes, yes it is quite short I guess…but I needed this chapter to show you STRICTLY Sasuke's POV. You all do know that reviews equal quicker updating time? It's true you know::wink:: heh. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Luv ya'll!!! Thanks so much for reading!!! TNT Till Next Time!!!

**Preview For Next Chapter: **

Someone begins to heal: slowly, but surely. Someone starts to have thoughts of leaving and taking what pieces of their past that are left with them. Someone begins to wonder about who has helped them get this far…and this someone misses another deeply…and can't help but wonder about someone they hate…


	13. The Closest To Heartache

Title: The Poor Think The Rich Always Win

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: The spirit of his brother haunts him and leads him to an uncertain path. But an angel is there to light the way- an angel with blue eyes and golden locks. But who said that this angel had to like him?…The cold truth is, that this angel hates him. He wishes he could be with him, but where is he?

Author's Note: I don't think I did too terribly with updating…I should really update some other stuff…We shall see…heh heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And even if by some miracle…the owner DID decided to give it to me…I would be killed within the hour by rabid Naruto fans. End of story.

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000

_The coldness of his words scares me. This new iciness in his soul drips with venom too diluted to kill, but enough to make one aquiver with fear. Must I force him to follow his feelings? Why must he refuse what is right in front of him…_

_It sets my heart on fire when I think of my inability to help…_

_I hope he remembers how to be his strong, yet loving self. _

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000

**Naruto's POV**

_As this cool wind whips by me and tickles my face, I am more than far away from laughing. My mind urges me to move forward…but at what price? I know what I must do. _

_Someone can plan all they like, but still not take any action._

**----**

This day as just as aloof as any other in my existence, leaving my mind blank with a craving for _anything_ to happen. This remote feeling in the air makes my blood rage with pining for _someone, anyone_ to be there.

But as my eyes look around the familiar yet unfamiliar surroundings of the dim Uchiha Hospital where I started to become alone, my heart remembers her smile.

**----**

I stood up and started changing from out of my hospital gown, instead, wearing my bloody clothes. Everything I gained and lost in this experience I shall remember in this new chapter of my life.

_The opening door…_

This new chapter in my life that shall start when I leave this hell…

**----**

Stashing as many supplies as possible in my jacket without getting caught, I ambled briskly to the door. I was NOT about to let someone get in the way of my new life.

**----**

The second I had stepped outside, my insides crawled with eagerness. A blinding sun I hadn't seen in some time smiled to me yet again, truly not able to see what I saw. Because as the blinding rays left my pupils, my stomach flipped repeatedly, not recognizing this place, not recognizing _home_. What I had grown to know as the area remotely close to where I used to dwell was suddenly a barren wasteland of horror.

**----**

My legs kept a steady pace along the barren streets, my mind knowing yet not knowing where I was going. Her whispers haunted my mind as my steps grew closer and closer to my destination.

I was about to face my problems head on. I just pray they will take it easy on me.

**----**

Four walls. One door. My life. Torn to pieces. In front of me. No ignoring what is right in front of you. What is in front of me is broken.

My life…

**----**

A photograph hung on the wall is never treasured until the ones featured in them suddenly disappear…

Slowly but surely…

**----**

I clutched her picture to my chest until I was sure I had grown completely numb and the skies had started to give up their attempt to keep the light flowing. A lone wooden pole stood solemnly behind me and mocked my feeble attempt at comfort. All that is left of my life…my house…

_Hazel…_

"HAZEL!!!" I bellowed, swallowing thickly from lack of water. My insides were being ripped out, I was sure of it…

Blood gushed from my hollow, mortal, body. My problems…are…right here…but yet…all I can see is piercing black eyes and ebony skin. Why the Uchiha?

I guess he is…the cause of all my problems…

I wonder if he is suffering as much as I am…but what does he have to suffer over? He hasn't lost something important…

I bet he doesn't even care that I almost died.

And I am even more led to believe that he doesn't remember me.

_But you can never forget someone…especially your enemies…_

The thud as my body hit the ground was of no alarm to my pathetic legs. But for some reason…I couldn't help but smile as the ground was swept from under me…and I was on my way to dreamland.

**----**

Dawns pale hands tore through the sky in a brilliant explosion of color, a pink tinge escaping from the opening this created. My mind started to register what was going on and after quickly relieving myself; I found my leg was worse than ever.

This led me to realize I seriously needed money if I was going to survive. With I sigh I came to the conclusion that I was definitely in need of a job and some new clothes.

With a lighter mind but heavier heart, I continue to tread this path that I was destined to lead.

**----**

Like a pendulum, life hangs deftly in the balance of all things. It will neither plummet down to the furthest point, nor rise up as far as the eye can see. We all trust in this balance, and expect to be given some kind of mercy. But what if the world ran out? What would we do…

Oh…what would we do…

**----**

Gradually, I could see the recuperation of many things that had gone wrong in the earthquake. And I was very contented to find a _very_ well paid job at a mansion that was unaffected by the earthquake, and I currently met all requirements for.

The job was…no other than a chef. Hazel had taught me so many things that were essential to the art of cooking, and I felt slightly confident in my abilities. It wasn't a life dream or anything, but I could at least apply to this job to get myself back on my feet.

Not only did I need money for food, my new dream is to…

To be able to stand tall again. To be able to stand without pain.

**----**

Sasuke's POV

Why must so many turn their back on me? Why must I be completely ignored…

_Drip, drip, drip_.

My cellar seems to be the most welcoming place in my mansion at the moment. I know no one cares anyway…even if they were looking for me…well…that would never happen…

I sigh wistfully as my hands smooth through my black locks, my mind wandering to an angel.

Where is he? Does he even remember me? Hopefully his leg has recovered… 

_When will I be able to see him again? _

_He is just so intriguing…_

_Why did his eyes hate me so much? _

_Why…did I feel the loathing radiating from his body?_

I sighed yet again and tried to look forward to my new life. My Father had decided to hire many new employees. At least there might be something to do tomorrow to keep my mind off things…

As a drop of water fell on my face from somewhere above me, I couldn't help but feel it was a symbol of his suffering. Of his fear.

Of his absolute hate for me.

**----**

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000

_You are closer to the apocalypse than you think, dear savior. You must struggle along, even if your weaknesses block your way immensely. Please remember…_

_Remember…_

_You know you wish for it…_

0000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000

A/N: Yet another filler chapter…but yet I still like how it turned out nonetheless!!! Thank you all reviewers, and I hope to get a few more reviews on this…just as input…of any questions…or ANYTHING really!!! I'd be MORE than overjoyed to hear from some of my readers and open the door to a friendship!!! I promise it is about to get interesting…::evil laugh:: so hold on tight little chick a dees!!! Buwahgwafahahahah!!! TNT Till Next Time!!!

P.S.- Who likes the new summary? Hopefully you do…but I can always change it back if anyone thinks it's too suckish…

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

He knows that alluring feeling anywhere. Where is it coming from?…How can something be so close yet so far away at the same time?…WHY MUST HE BE HELD BACK FROM RELEASING HIS FEELINGS?.! He wants to tell them everything will be all right…but how can he…when he isn't sure of that himself…

He wants nothing more than to be his savior.


End file.
